


Esta noche no vamos a dormir, corazón

by darkwhites (darkwlightb)



Series: Mariposa's Wings [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: "How To Be The Tall Boyfriend Everyone Wants: An Extensive Guide by Kim Mingyu", &, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Being Boys, Drugs (talk) & Death (talk) & Dicks (smut), Featuring, Friends to Lovers, Gay Stuff, Late Night Conversations, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mingyu's High Pitched Laugh, Overcoming Internalized Homophobia, Rated E for the DDD Rule, Slice of Life, Swearing, Why Deepthroat When You Can Deep Talk™, almost skinny dipping, and, for instance, in true Panicked Gay™ fashion, this can all be summed up in one tag, wonwoo's nose scrunches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/darkwhites
Summary: Still staring down at Wonwoo, Mingyu’s lips part as an intake of much needed oxygen flows inside. Mingyu doesn’t even blink when his hand travels up the outline of Wonwoo’s arm, his fingertips drawing the slope of his shoulder and lining up the sensitive skin of his neck, waking up the goosebumps on the other.Wonwoo takes his sweet time opening back his eyes the next time he blinks, focusing on the feeling of Mingyu’s ministrations, awed at the delicate touches the other is lathering him in.It’s only when he feels a caress grace his bottom lip that his eyes open. Mingyu’s lids halfway down and his pupils, just like his thumb, trained on his lip.“Do you like this?” Mingyu’s voice mimics the softness of his previous attentions.Wonwoo brings his hand up to Mingyu’s, him too letting his fingertips stroke the defined arm of the boy who’s in the middle of changing his life for good. “I do.” Wonwoo confesses, letting Mingyu in on this secret, his gentle voice barely above a whisper as his fingers snake loosely around Mingyu’s wrist, feeling the other’s pulsations with his thumb right on Mingyu’s veins.





	1. 23:00-02:00

**Author's Note:**

> -Title translation: We're not going to sleep tonight, love  
> -Warning: Reminder to read all the tags and warnings before you continue, as you are responsible for the material you choose to consume
> 
>  
> 
> hello i love jeon wonwoo i love kim mingyu and i love minwon. you shall continue

With a mojito glass in his hand he walks away from the crowd, his usual pace slowed by the cool, soft sand giving under his soles by the pressure of his weight. He takes the last sips of his drink as he steps into the more consistent foreshore sand.

Like an artist experimenting for the first time with abstractionism as they sprinkle dots of paint over a black canvas, a sea of sparkling lights adorn the immense vast darkness, a dome enveloping the world all around from above him.

Sometimes, when he looks up at the cloudless night sky like this one tonight, Mingyu wishes he had fingers dexterous enough to capture this image that’s so dear to him. To be able to capture and evoke the same feelings it awakens within him.

He has tried.

However, the result is always frustrating, not so much because of his resulting painting itself but rather… It’s not the same.

Even when he admires other artists’ works, the disappointing feeling always crawls back.

Because paintings can be beautiful, indeed.

But they’re lacking.

Right here, right now is the authentic masterpiece.

His lids close.

The sensations are heightened.

The wind. The sand. The sea. The sounds of the waves. The cool sensations on his skin.

Soft wafts of air dance around the tall boy as the summery fabric of his unbuttoned shirt is played with, placing feather kisses on every exposed surface of his body, arising the goosebumps in waves under his skin. Whispers that graze his cheeks in their way up his dark strands as they are pliantly caressed back from his forehead by the wind’s intangible fingers.

He could detect instantly, with each inhalation, the salty taste that impregnated his airways all the way down his lungs.

The powerful roaring of the occasional waves’ tubular whirls acts like a veil cloaking the crowd’s festive ambience, drawing him in the closer to the shoreline he gets.

Mingyu has loved this kind of moments by the beach since childhood.

The sea calls to him, tempting, luring him to step inside.

His mind evokes past memories of fighting against the force of the crashing waves as he goes in for a dive. His skin remembers water engulfing him whole, welcoming him back in with open arms like a mother embraces a child after disappearing all afternoon in the playground.

He has become entranced with the view once again.

His feet step in the drenched sand.

MIngyu feels the ocean’s pull on him, bewitched as he is standing here, nearing the edge of the water.

It’s as if it is convincing him to get inside when a stray wave reaches as far as where he is standing despite the tide currently drawing back with the ebb, soaking him up till his ankles. And as soon as the water comes, it retreats away, beckoning him.

And it’s all it takes, really, that wave acting like the pull of encouragement from a loved one and the marine breeze behind him feels like steering him forth. His body follows and carries him to meet with the sea.

Advancing into salty water, it splashes against his shins when something pulls him by the arm from behind, making him halt.

“Issa very not so good idea, you know,” Wonwoo’s serene but confident voice speaks to him as he comes to stand by Mingyu’s side, determined to stop the taller. “swimming drunk in the dark.”

Mingyu looks at the boy beside him, which does not help much because it’s really dark so far down the beach. Either way, it’s not like he doesn’t know it’s Wonwoo.

He could recognize his voice anywhere.

“I’m not drunk?” Mingyu says like it’s a crazy idea that he may be drunk already.

“That’s your third one tonight.” Wonwoo argues back.

“Yeh, but they weren’t strong at all.” Mingyu says as he looks at the front again, squinting his eyes trying to see if he can discern where the horizon line should be. “I’m tipsy, not drunk.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at that. “Okay Mingyu.” His tone calm, letting it go. “Still… Don’t you think it’s too dark?” He questions, still holding onto Mingyu’s arm, in a way that’s almost oozing childlike curiosity instead of the warning he intends.

“Aw…” Mingyu coos exaggeratedly around pouty lips as he turns to look at Wonwoo. “Is you worried ‘bout me?” He playfully mocks grammatical inaccuracies, as it has become the weekly meme in their group chat.

“Actually yes.” Wonwoo says with no room for doubt, his statement punctuated by his slightly clingier than before grip around Mingyu’s arm.

Mingyu’s next remark dies down right at the tip of his tongue as he stands totally disarmed by Wonwoo’s sincerity. It turns the corners of his lips upwards. “Okay, I won’t swim.” And Wonwoo can hear the smile in Mingyu’s sweet voice as he whispers, which makes the smile on his own face inevitable to repress.

They stay in silence as the little waves keep coming at them, the higher ones reaching only up to half their shins as they’re only where surface water meets sand.

Wonwoo was, and is, surprised at the warm temperature of the sea upon first contact with it. He truly expected the water to be colder than this. He guesses that being someone who grew up in an inland city has something to do with his expectations being proved wrong. It’s been three years since he moved to this coastal city in order to attend university and he keeps getting little surprises that make his experience here so enjoyable.

Actually, that has more to do with all the friends he’s made, but the nice sunny weather that’s so common around here and the seafront promenade are the strongest points. His Instagram account would surely think so, if it had the ability to think. Since he moved, he developed new habits, like taking pictures every now and then. Which, again, when he thinks about it, it is most likely due to hanging around the city with Minghao, who carries his professional camera whenever they go out, be it alone or with the rest of the group.

It’s worth it though, since he takes excellent pictures —as Minghao should, he is a Photography major after all.

The crashing of waves is doing a great job at lulling him into zoning out, he thinks as he notices they haven’t moved an inch from their spot. He looks at Mingyu, who’s busy staring at the sky with his neck so bent upwards that it’s got to hurt at least a little.

Wonwoo would say something about leaving, but he is rather enjoying his time as it is to go back to the rest of their friends who are by the bonfire. Despite it being a kind of ‘welcome summer party’, he wasn’t feeling it very much right now. He is grateful for the time out, and the booze, but still. After this, all the students gathered here have to prepare for the exams period. It’s the last night out before the studying lock up.

For those who _do_ study.

Again. He zoned out again.

Damn.

Thank god Mingyu looks out of it too or it’d be a little bit of an awkward situation, Wonwoo thinks as he lets his leg play with the mini waves that keep coming.

Don’t mistake Wonwoo, he enjoys Mingyu’s friendship —quite a lot actually— but he feels like they don’t know each other _that_ well yet.

Scratch _all_ that, cos it’s a lie Wonwoo tells himself. Or rather than a lie, it’s a topic Wonwoo fixates on sometimes.

They _do_ know stuff about each other that other people wouldn’t know about or haven’t noticed about them. It’s a proven fact. Which is understandable as they hit it off pretty well since the beginning. They’ve been discovering a lot of things that they have in common as well as a lot of them that they do not share a passion for. And Wonwoo would like to think that they have forged a kind of solid foundation in the middle ground they found between them up until now.

Only ‘kind of solid’ because a part of him doesn’t fully acknowledge it anytime he’s reminded of the short time they’ve actually know each other for. Which Wonwoo thinks it’s stupid of himself to feel like that when they’ve been keeping up with each other pretty often since they met around one year and and a half ago. It is a feat in and of itself, because thinking of their timetables, projects, assignments and student life overall, hanging out and keeping up with so many friendships gets very hard.

It’s due to this that he constantly feels like they need time. To spend more time together too for it to be a lasting friendship, to actually solidify that foundation. Because as they are now, he feels like there’s something missing.

Most of the times he dwelves on it, Wonwoo realizes that this is all stupidly confusing, that he’s overthinking it _way_ too much and that he’s after his own validation, really.

There’s no need for any of it.

Point is, he enjoys spending time with Mingyu doing stupid shit and having dumb and exaggerated conversations about nothing and everything and that’s how he wants to waste his rare free time. Is that clear?

Also, he’s really thankful that they met.

Sometimes, he wonders if they would have still met any other way if Mingyu hadn’t approached him first that time. Most likely, but he likes how they met way more than those _what ifs_.

They both had no friends who shared those language courses with them as they belong to a handful of majors only. Then, a week into the course, Mingyu approached him first to ask him to be his partner for a video project and since it went well and they got good grades, they kept pairing up whenever they shared lessons and soon enough, they started to seat together too.

It was that, and also the discovery that they had some friends in common what led to the  mixing, expansion and later cohesion of their _clique_ , as Seungcheol insists of calling their group chat.

Tragic, he’s so old he can’t let go the slang of the past.

So tragic that only thinking about it destabilizes Wonwoo for a moment while he plays around trying to kick some wave, his first instinct grabbing onto Mingyu’s bicep with his other hand too.

That brought them both out of it.

“Sorry.” Wonwoo says meekly, voice small and a little embarrassed at his stumbling upon tripping on nothing.

Mingyu only nods a few times in acknowledgement, only sparing him a brief look before staring upwards yet again.

Huh. That’s not what the taller is like usually. Wonwoo notes that Mingyu’s too quiet tonight. He wonders if something’s wrong. “Mingyu?”

Mingyu takes a few seconds to answer. “Hm?” His gaze still taking in the view above them.

“You don’t seem like you wanna go back to the party,” Wonwoo starts carefully considering his words. “Is everything okay?” That catches his attention right away.

“What?” Mingyu is a bit taken aback by the question as his eyes look for Wonwoo’s face that’s so obscured by the absence of lights. He sounds lost. “Yeah everything’s fine, why wouldn’t it be?”

And now Wonwoo’s the lost one. “Just…” He doesn’t know if he should push him a little or change the topic. He chooses to explain himself as he lets go of his arm. “You seem awfully quiet tonight. You know, by your standard decibel levels.” He jokes lightly, barely nudging Mingyu with his elbow.

“Ah…” Mingyu voices his understanding. Now he can see why he’d asked. “No particular reason, really…” He trails off mid sentence.

But to Wonwoo, it doesn’t seem like he’s finished talking. So he tries again when he realizes that Mingyu won’t continue as he loses himself in his silence again. “...But?”

“But tonight…” A contented sigh escapes from Mingyu. “Tonight the sky is so _pretty_ , Wonwoo, it’s such a _nice_ night. I’ve missed it so _much_.” Mingyu full on whines, elongating his vowels like a child. Like the actual child he is. A very tall child at that.

Wonwoo snorts because. What? Mingyu is such a baby. God, this is so endearing to him. “I agree,” Wonwoo tries to keep the laughter out of his voice —read: he doesn’t even try to hide it. “it’s so pretty.” So Mingyu was only admiring the view and got too into it. That’s better than him being anxious over whatever, and Wonwoo finds himself relieved that it is this way.

“Right??” Mingyu is getting excited, going by his rising voice. “Like, you can’t count the stars ‘cos there are so many! Aah…” He ends sighing again. “I don’t think I could live in a place where I don’t get to see nights like this.” Mingyu ends up spilling what plagued his mind earlier. “It’s just… I don’t want to. I would hate it so much, Wonwoo.” He says as he looks at the other boy. Wonwoo can’t see his face very well yet —only discerning some of his features as his eyes are still adapting to the darkness—, but he knows Mingyu’s pouting.

Wonwoo tilts his head a bit to the side so he can look at Mingyu without a side-eye once the other goes back to look up at the view above.

It’s refreshing to witness a new facet of Mingyu’s personality. Not like it’s the first time he does, but Wonwoo is used to his more lively and cheekier side. Accustomed to his loud antics with their other friends in between lessons’ breaks and idle hours waiting for some other project partner who can’t get meeting times right or sharing their meals when their timetables allowed, his most memorable episodes being with the usual suspects, Thing One and Thing Two —also known as Seokmin and Soonyoung.

Wonwoo sees a part of himself in the younger’s rapture.

And Mingyu misses the foolishly wide smile adorning Wonwoo’s face as sea sounds continue to fill the silence they share before it’s broken again.

“So…” Wonwoo starts, glancing behind them for a second. “Wanna go back to the actual party now?”

Instead of answering with real words, Mingyu puffs out a short sigh. “Meh… I don’t know, the party is cool and I like it but… Now I don’t feel like partying anymore.” He observes that the sea level is lower than when he first entered the water, barely reaching his ankles. He wonders just how long have they been here just standing.

“That’s okay.”

“...What ‘bout you?” Mingyu’s lips end his sentence in a subtle pout. It’s not even intentional. The pouting comes naturally to him sometimes. Other people deal with twitching eyes. Mingyu deals with pouty lips.

“Me?” The older questions back as his eyes get wider for a second. And contrary to the quizzing rise in his tone, Wonwoo really doesn’t have to ponder much about the question. “I don’t mind not joining them.”

“Then... We can stay together?” Mingyu offers an alternative as his tone gets higher in his inquiry.

“Sure.” But Wonwoo’s getting tired of just standing, so he thinks of something else to do. “Hm… Wanna go for a walk?”

“Cool. By the shore you mean?”

“If you want to, yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Wonwoo is about to start but notices the hole in his plan right away. Wonwoo’s nose scrunches in his silent laughter. “Which way to go?”

Mingyu snorts before answering, shaking his head at the question. “Go right, of course.” He says as if it was obvious.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he turns to his right, leaving the sea to his left, scoffing as he repeats after Mingyu as they start walking out of the water. “ _Right_ , of course.”

“What?” Mingyu asks offended all of a sudden. “If you wanna go left, you’re on your own. I’m not risking my life.” He argues, his voice rising as he gets riled up. “Nuh-uh. Not tonight bitch.”

Wonwoo stops in his tracks, completely bewildered for a moment as to what on earth brings that sort of reaction from Mingyu before cracking up. “What the fuck?” Wonwoo doesn’t intend for his whispered swearing to reach Mingyu’s ears, but it definitely does, so Mingyu has to stop right in front of Wonwoo determined to knock the common sense the older seems to lack into his head.

“Wonwoo? Hello?” Mingyu starts gesticulating wildly in front of the other’s face, fully indignant at Wonwoo’s obvious ignorance. “Oh my god, don’t you know where we live???” He dramatizes as he grabs Wonwoo by his shoulders.

Wonwoo’s feeling a bit, how to say… “Ehm…” ...Stupid. Yeah, he’s feeling a bit stupid. “...This city?” With his brow furrowed in confusion, Wonwoo is completely convinced of at least one thing, and that is that’s not what Mingyu wants to hear. But what else can he say? Sucks to be him.

“Wonwoo!!!!” Mingyu almost shouts as he shakes Wonwoo by his shoulders. “How are you still alive????” He stops shaking the shorter to grab his wrist and start walking to the right side of the beach. Mingyu’s taking him as far away from that left area as he can. And he’s fucking _committing_ to it. “Don’t you know about the dealers’ suppliers???? They do business at night on that side of the beach!!” The exaggerated hand movements don’t stop. “Everyone knows!!!”

“Mingyu, stop being loud, for fuck’s sake.” Wonwoo tries to shush the taller, his other hand motioning from up to down as to get him to lower his voice, to no avail. “Also what? Seriously?” Wonwoo pulls a face, brow furrowed one more time. “There’re drugs on this coast??”

Mingyu is the live embodiment of multiple exclamation marks, his eyes almost bulging out of his scandalized expression. “But!!!!! Of course!!!!” The aggravation highlighted by his shrill voice. “Don’t you watch the news???” His high pitched tone spirals down into a lower accusatory one as he leans into Wonwoo conspiratorially.

This time, Wonwoo refrains from rolling his eyes and stops walking to emphasize his argument, resting bitch face in place, which Mingyu can see clearly now because his eyes have adapted completely to the dark. “...Do I look like I watch local news?” Voice as flat as the line of his lips.

Mingyu winces a bit because he is going to be the one to break it to Wonwoo. “...Yes, you do?”

Wonwoo does roll his eyes now, eyeballs showing almost all white completely. Mingyu’s got to say, his eyes went so far back that it must have hurt. “Well,” Wonwoo starts. “I don’t. I barely even watch the national news.”

“Well,” Mingyu mimics Wonwoo. “you should.” He says as he starts walking, his hand slipping into Wonwoo’s as he drags him away from The Danger Zone. “Or at the very least pay some mind to gossip and rumours.” Mingyu turns his head to look at the other. “You’re gonna get yourself in a big fuckin’ mess if you don’t avoid some places.”

“You’re just exaggerating.” Wonwoo paces his steps to match Mingyu’s, which are advancing faster than he thought.

“As a matter of fact, no I’m not.” Mingyu states in his best smart-ass voice. “Honestly how come you don’t know about this? How long ago did you move in here? Two? Three years?”

“Three but-” Wonwoo gets cut off before he can finish his sentence.

“And you still don’t know!” Mingyu huffs shaking his head. “ _Unbelievable_.”

“I was gonna _say_ , before you interrupted me so _rudely_ ,” Wonwoo says pointedly admonishing the younger. “that I move back to my parents’ every summer. So I don’t try to keep up with this place at all. Also slow down, I wanna go for a walk, not run a marathon.” He finishes, pulling Mingyu’s arm back a bit so he does as he wants.

Mingyu complies and his pace matches Wonwoo’s more relaxed steps on the humid sand. “Don’t feed me that crappy excuse, you should have some basic knowledge at the very least.”

“Whatever, Mingyu.” Wonwoo’s done with this unwelcome lecture. He stops in his tracks again as he suddenly misses a drink. “Wait, I wanna go back for a drink.” He says letting go of the other’s hand.

“Oh, okay.” Mingyu’s pads tingle from the contact of the other’s skin with the way Wonwoo’s hand slipped away. “I’ll wait here or they’ll make me stay. So I’ll pass.”

Wonwoo nods, then he walks towards the little bonfire their friends and the other students were gathered around in the distance, near the dunes. He turns around, walking backwards before asking loudly. “You want one?”

“Yeah, sure.” His volume matching the other’s as he remembers he’s been carrying around an empty plastic cup —melted ice does not count— all this time. “Whatever you’re havin’s fine!”

“Noted! I’ll be right back!”

Wonwoo sprints his way to the bonfire, and he’s impressed with himself because he’s actually, out of his own free will, running up to the backshore. He pins it on his politeness, it’s impolite to keep people waiting on you.

But.

The thing is... He stopped caring about that when he started university.

It began during his first year, he was all new and hopeful about his new life away from his family and marvelled at all the possibilities that lied ahead of him.

Turns out, this new life was tiring as fuck.

Needless to say, he valued his mother’s housekeeping so much, much, much more after moving away.

He had to stay up late doing his assignments, studying and also cleaning up. After picking up fights with his roommates at the time, because they wouldn’t move a motherfucking finger to help out.

It all translated in the form of Wonwoo missing his alarms and, consequently, arriving fashionably —he still tells himself that— late to his morning lessons.

Since then, he’s cared less and less about arriving on time, sleeping is way more important in every kind of situation. Also, Jeonghan strongly supports his reasoning.

Huh.

Maybe he’s gaining back some good manners again.

Wonwoo’s random bitterness at his first roommates dissipates when he meets up with the students hanging out farther from the bonfire, waving at those who acknowledge his presence back with nods and smiles.

He mentally thanks his lungs that he’s not out of breath as he comes to a halt before Joshua and Jun’s post, which consists of four portable fridges containing various bottles to mix their drinks with. And ice cubes.

“Hey.”

“Wonwoo, my brother~” Joshua greets him with his trademark handshake, which Wonwoo accepts, the older chirpier than usual. Guess _why_.

Wonwoo smiles at him, but only at him because Jun has his back to him as he’s talking to someone shorter he can’t see. Must be Jihoon, probably. “Hey,” He eloquently repeats. “you having fun, I see?”

“Yeeeah, bro~” Joshua slurs as he bends down to pick up a new cup for Wonwoo. “And you? I haven’t seen you around much.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo lets out a laugh. “I didn’t want to drink too much too fast, you know.” He explains scratching his nape as he knows that’s what Joshua was hinting at. Not seeing him around the booze post.

“That’s classic Wonwoo for you.” Joshua points out, putting a couple ice cubes inside the plastic cup. “So,” he continues opening up the makeshift bar, aka the fridge’s lid. “what’re you havin’?”

“Hm…” Wonwoo really doesn’t have anything particular in mind. “Actually —Do you know what Mingyu had earlier?”

“No, sorry.” Joshua looks up at him from his crouched position. “I didn’t pour him anything all night.”

“Oh.” That’s sad. Now he has to think.

Joshua gives him a once-over before adjusting his feet and weight and turning to Jun, who’s still engaging in another conversation. “Hey, Jun.” He gets ignored, so he pats the other’s calf. “Junnie.”

Jun looks to his side, then down when he sees no one there. “What?”

“Do you know what Mingyu’s last drink was? Wonwoo here wants to know.” Joshua points his thumb in the taller boy’s direction.

Jun gives Wonwoo a pointed look before looking back at Joshua. “Uh… I think it was a mojito. Why?”

“I want one.” Wonwoo answers as Joshua starts looking for the rum, lime soda and the rest of the ingredients he needs to sweeten the flavour and decorate. “Actually, can I have two?” Wonwoo adds.

“Wooooow, Wonwoo,” Joshua tilts his head, obviously judging and playing him. “Don’t be greedy. Also, think about your liver, it’s not used to this much from you.”

Wonwoo locks eyes with Jun and notices Jun’s been staring at him all the time with that creepy neutral expression he does sometimes. “Hey c’mon, one’s for Mingyu.” He answers Joshua at the same time he looks away from Jun. It’s starting to unsettle him.

“And where is he now?” Joshua picks up another cup.

“Why’re you getting his for him?” Jun asks before Wonwoo can answer, a little more life in his features. “You never do that for me when I ask.” He whines, crossing his free arm as he brings his cup to rest against his bottom lip, biting on the plastic.

Wonwoo only shrugs it off. “Better luck next time.” He takes one of the cups as Joshua hands it to him. “Mingyu’s by the shore. I wanted to let you know,” Wonwoo’s sensible after all, no way he’s going around a beach alone —both Mingyu and him alone— without anyone knowing. Much less after Mingyu’s little piece of information about drug dealers. “we’re going for a walk.”

Jun snorts a laugh around the rim of his cup at that.

“For a _walk_?” Joshua fakes his disbelief as his hand covers his open mouth like those middle-aged women do in movies. “While we’re _all_ here? Hmmm, I _wonder_ …” He trails off as he opens his eyes bigger just for a fraction of a second, emphasizing the scandalous tone his voice takes on.

“ _Why_ on _earth_ would you go for a _walk_ in the _middle_ of a party?” Jun matches Joshua’s teasing. He stresses way too many words for it be a genuine question.

It shows on Wonwoo’s face that he’s not in the mood for this drunkard conversation shit —what the fuck are they on about?— as he stares down at the drink in his hand, considering downing it entirely in one go. “Just—” Wonwoo stretches his free hand at Joshua. “Gimme the damn mojito.”

Joshua gets the second cup farther away from Wonwoo’s reach.

Good lord, his patience is being tested. Wonwoo is about to step forward when Joshua gently gives him the drink at last.

“I’m just kidding~” Joshua says around a big smile, playful as he is acting. “You guys have fun.” He says waving him goodbye.

Wonwoo doesn’t think about it twice and turns around, retracing his steps with both drinks.

“And be _careful_ ~!” Jun joins in with that shitty singsong tone laced with a smirk.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes harder than before.

Okay.

 _Whatever_.

Leaving behind the whole group of people, Wonwoo’s glad he accepted Mingyu’s offer. Ditching his drunk asshole friends is peak fun right now for him.

That went kind of okay he guesses. Or at least, that’s what half of him thinks.

The other half, however, does not agree.

Although, he has to admit that they didn’t bother him that much, rather he’s just not very receptive of the whole thing, it seems.

It has to be that the little banter Joshua and Jun had at his expense is rubbing him the wrong way.

If only he knew why.

As he is going back to where Mingyu awaits him, Wonwoo gets lost in his head replaying the whole thing in his head, stepping carefully in the dry, cool sand that makes his steps uneven so as not to spill the drinks. His efforts won’t be in vain.

In his musing, he can’t come up with a good reason as to why he felt like smacking both his friends across their pretty faces.

It’s not like he actually needs a reason, it’d be fun either way. But it’s better to hold something against them that gives him some kind of leverage as a backup plan if they choose to retaliate.

“What’s up with that face.”

It comes out like a statement rather than a question, and it makes Wonwoo halt, just as suddenly as Mingyu’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. His head snaps up, his eyes tearing away from the drinks he carefully carried all the way here in his hands up to the tall boy before him.

He’s arrived already? Wonwoo didn’t even notice the time it took him.

“What’s up with my face?” Wonwoo wonders if he has a smudge of dirt or something. He can’t wipe across his face because he’s still holding their mojitos. Did he just go around all those students with a dirty face? ...Embarrassing.

“Your face’s all wrinkled.” Mingyu points at Wonwoo’s frown with a swift motion of his chin. He’s all chill, standing a few meters away from stray waves with his hands shoved inside his swim shorts’ pockets.

“Oh.” No dirty face, then? Okay. Cool. “It’s Jun and Joshua. They were as annoying as drunks are.” Wonwoo lets his facial muscles relax as he sluggishly takes in a breath through his hanging mouth after his lips part a bit. His eyes slowly widen the moment they become spellbound by the sight in front of them.

It would not be fair to credit Wonwoo of such feat. He didn’t relax on purpose, nor under his nerves’ command. It was due to an outside agent. That sight made him go lax.

And it’s making Wonwoo a bit confused.

Because.

He has two functioning eyes, and even though his eyesight is not the most perfect one out there, he can see.

He’s seen Mingyu and his face so many, many times throughout past semesters.

And from the very first time he laid eyes on him, he knew Mingyu’s features are nice to look at. Plenty of people know he’s good looking. And Wonwoo counts himself as one of them.

He can _see_ that.

But right now?

With Mingyu’s figure darkened by the vast night sky? Surrounded by the stars that brighten the blackness of the horizon, shining around his frame? The sea waves breaking out, crashing behind him in the distance, gifting him with the strength of his very own motion picture soundtrack?

With his unbuttoned shirt that is waving with the breeze, showing his chest and stomach from time to time, and showing those newly developed abs peeking under the subtle outline of muscle under his skin as he stands taller than ever thanks to the shortness of his swim trunks that expose his thighs, doing no other thing than accentuating his long and defined legs… Thanks to the lightly curled strands of hair swaying gently side to side against his forehead, sometimes partially hiding his half-lidded eyes from view, which only attracts the attention back to him, to keep roaming his handsome angles so one could save every single one of those handsome features, like his lips that line themselves in a straight line, like the delicate slope of his nose, into a memory ready to be admired and delighted in?

He can’t help but stare at him.

At how pleasantly _good_ he looks just like this.

And he appreciates it because… This view in front of him? Belongs in a high profile cologne advertisement, and nothing below that.

How come he hasn’t pursued a modeling career?

And also, how come Wonwoo is realizing the full extent of his friend’s potential now?

Mingyu is not good looking. That doesn’t even begin to cut it.

_Mingyu?_

Wonwoo’s breath scapes out shakily after being stuck in his throat as his own brain has troubles taking in the view he’s been graced with.

Mingyu is... One of the most handsome men Wonwoo has ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on.

Wonwoo has been standing there, not moving an inch. He keeps on looking his way and he doesn’t even blink, so it occurs to Mingyu that… There… There must be…Please. _Please_ , let him be wrong. ...Something behind him? ... _On_ him? ...It’s not a flying insect... ... _Is it_?

Mingyu’s instincts react faster than he himself does, dodging forward and turning to see what’s that thing threatening his sanity.

As it turns out, there is nothing there. It only seems so. It’s way too early to confirm the safety of this area.

Wonwoo snaps out of it with Mingyu’s sudden dip forward, given this opportunity not to bring the attention back to himself as he realizes Mingyu mistook his staring for something else. Gotta try to fly under that grilling radar. “What are you doing?” He asks before the other has the time to say anything.

“Was there something on me??” Mingyu exclaims as his tone grows in its high pitch, turning around himself a couple times twisting his neck up and down searching for god knows what, first in one direction, then in the other one. “What did ya see??” His voice as urgent as his movements.

Wonwoo just shrugs mindful of the drinks, not really bothered by it. However… “...Do you really wanna know?” He questions with an edge of challenge. It would be against his principles to miss a teasing chance.

“Oh my god—” Mingyu feels the goosebumps on his skin leaving an itch in warning. He can’t help but scratch at his arm, his body overdoing the shivering that shakes him. “tell me it was a fucking mosquito or else...” He wails. “I can take mosquitos. Let it be mosquitos.” He anxiously chants to himself.

“And… What about ghosts?” Wonwoo offers with a hint of a smirk both in his face and in his tone, knowing full well it’s a sensitive topic for Mingyu. Going by a previous prank their friends pulled on Seungkwan and him once. Bless his very own night vision camera.

Mingyu snaps up his eyes and index finger to point at Wonwoo accusingly. “You shut your mouth right now.” He’s doing so much snapping in such a short span of time. He breathes the stressed feeling out after checking no flying living thing is around, and focuses on the drinks instead, only after peeking behind his back one last time. _Just_ to be sure. He stretches his arm out to grab one of the cocktails Wonwoo carried all the way here, reaching for the straw —seems like a black one, it’s very dark— inside as he sways the beverage. “What did you get?” he says as he starts walking down the wet sand of the shoreline, his left side facing the sea.

Wonwoo follows after him, strolling by his side as he takes a sip. “Try it, you’ll like it.” He himself pulls a face, contorted up in disgust because all he swallowed was pure alcohol. Did Joshua even mix it? Probably not. The guy was too busy being a little shit.

Mingyu laughs at the older, even though it sounds more like his usual giggling, muttering under his breath. “Amateur.” To which Wonwoo, who clearly hears it, delights him by silently giving him the finger. But, like, Mingyu doesn’t fucking care, so. He tries the drink, and recognizes it immediately. “Hmmm,” He nods to himself, his tone appreciative. “didn’t know you liked mojitos.”

Wonwoo does what should have been Joshua’s job and stirs his cocktail, face still scrunched up. “I actually don’t.” He admits smacking his lips and tongue trying to dissipate the bitter burning aftertaste off, not giving his confession much thought.

Mingyu scoffs at that as he finds it ridiculous to ask for something one doesn’t like. “Then why didn’t you ask for something else?!” He splutters getting heated. He won’t be able to enjoy his drink if Wonwoo doesn’t enjoy it too. Why? Who knows. Maybe courtesy?

“Because you like ‘em.” Wonwoo states simple as that. “Just asked for whatever you had last, really.” He says stealing a brief side glance at Mingyu as his tongue darts out to lap around the straw.

“...Oh.” Mingyu gives Wonwoo a look too, watching him intently as the older takes a second sip —more like the first proper one. “You shouldn’t have done that, but thanks. It’s nice of you.” He says in a quieter voice than before. His eyes follow the movement of Wonwoo’s adam’s apple in swallowing after he held the liquid in his full-puffed cheeks, tasting it, and Mingyu swallows himself, mirroring the other boy unconsciously. “Any good?” His tone low.

“Not that good.” Wonwoo tilts his head as he judges. “But not that bad.” The sugar at the base makes it pretty bearable to drink, although he’s not that sure about the mint leaves.

Mingyu shakes his head, dissatisfied by Wonwoo’s lack of palate as he drinks a bit from his cup. “You have no taste.” He utters under his breath.

“I heard that.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the other. But it’s not like the other sees him, too preoccupied with his drink. As a real man of taste would be. Yes.

“I don’t care~” Mingyu singsongs after his lips let go of the straw once again as he lightly and playfully shakes his head, his honey voice melting into the saltiness carried by the wind infusing Wonwoo with the warmth of the taller’s cheerfulness and eliciting soft chuckles from the older.

And it’s Wonwoo’s cute laugh what makes Mingyu join in with his giggling too. And it comes out so high pitched in tone that it sets them both off, leaving them unable to speak barely a word in their silly laughter.

They continue their walking as their laughter dies down to let the calmness of the night settle in again. Mingyu breathes in the marine breeze, his lungs at full capacity, as his body wallows in the afterglow of his glee in silence.

Meanwhile, Wonwoo sobers up from his mirth by contemplating the view. When he looks up, he guides his eyes to his right, where the seafront promenade is far back. It’s a really wide beach, when he thinks about it. At least, to him it is. There must be like sixty or seventy metres of sand —from coastline to shoreline. He’s impressed.

It’s been very few times that he’s actually been by the beach at night time, let alone _at_ the beach. Wonwoo can’t help but notice that the picture is pretty different. From up there at the promenade, when looking at the sea it looks so dark and so uninviting, it gives off such a creepy aura... The kind of vibe where there’s something really bad awaiting there if one’s to leave the security of the manmade walking area full of restaurants and little shops here and there… And the most _important_ , the psychological safety provided by the light of the street lamps.

However, it doesn’t feel like that at all now that he’s experiencing the view from the shoreline.

Surrounded by darkness, it almost feels as if it embraces him in its peacefulness instead.

From where they are, it seems as if the farther they walk along the beach, the kind of welcoming feeling grows. Because that is the closer Wonwoo is to put this into words.

It feels like a safe haven of sorts. Away from the weariness of studying, away from the responsibilities of domestic chores. Away from forced conversations. Away from everything that makes him feel stressed or out of place tonight.

It feels like the wind takes all of his worries away from him to hang them around the coat stand in its welcome —the brief image of a doormat that reads ‘Leave your worries at the door!’ from one of his internet shopping sessions pops up from his memories—, leaving them ready for whenever Wonwoo sees fit to attend to them again.

It feels like the more they walk, the feeling of safety increases.

Tonight, the multiple shades of dark grey that very subtly define the cliff and rocks way ahead of them by the end of this side of the beach, and the street lights look like those trendy decorations of Christmas lights people post so much about on Pinterest act as a sanctuary for him.

To put it shortly, Wonwoo thinks it’s unexpectedly nice here.

Although…

Wonwoo catches a glimpse of Mingyu out of the corner of his eye as he is walking the littlest bit ahead of him.

And he guesses it may be thanks to the boy keeping him company too, as their moods seem to be in the same wavelength tonight.

Either way, he’s not going to check how it feels to be here alone.

Nope. No fucking way.

There’s safety in numbers. And Wonwoo appreciates numbers in this particular occasion. So he’ll take it as it is.

At this moment, he turns to fully look at the taller boy and it’s then that Wonwoo remembers about the conversation they were having before he went to look for their drinks and he finds himself actually paying heed to what Mingyu advised. “Tell me about the gossip.” Also, he’s nosy. _Shhh._

Mingyu turns with his whole torso to look at Wonwoo with a hint of a frown. “What gossip?”

“You told me, and I direct quote here,” Wonwoo says as his index and middle fingers quickly fold themselves twice while in a victory pose imitating quote commas. “to ‘at least pay some mind to gossip’. You sure seem to know all about it. So.” He signals his free hand upwards to Mingyu, so he knows he has the turn to talk next. “Enlighten me.” He says before he catches the straw between his lips and sips from it.

“Ah!” Mingyu nods in understanding, his head moving up then down. “Yeah,” He turns back to face the path they were leaving behind in their walk as he signals it by gesturing a circling motion with his free hand. “that area over there is totally _forbidden_ by night. Off limits. Like. This is Pride Lands.” He points to the sand under their feet. “That is the Outlands. Never go that way at night. You never know when there’s a police raid going on.”

Wonwoo frowns. “Is it that serious or are you trying to scare me.” He resumes his walking.

Mingyu nods fervently as he follows the lead of the older. "It is serious." He keeps glancing at Wonwoo as he talks. "We tend to make fun of it, though." He continues, his voice taking on a more lighthearted tone. "Which, only makes sense to us locals because we've been hearing about it since childhood, so it's nothing new." He pauses to drink before saying the next thing. "But you better take it seriously."

Wonwoo considers what Mingyu just told him. "But Mingyu... Not that I have any kind of interest in exploring that part of the beach, cos' I don't." He reiterates before giving his own opinion about the evident plot hole in this issue. "What are the odds of someone hanging around the beach at night? There must be even fewer chances of running into some drug dealer or cop or whoever." He explains himself.

Mingyu laughs at that. Turns out Wonwoo is certainly very innocent about all of this. "If this was our first conversation, I'd guess right away that you ain't from around here." He points out, grabbing his mojito with his other hand so he can pat Wonwoo's back, letting his arm rest on the other's wide shoulders. "Chances are high. During summer there are lots of beach parties like the one we're having. Well, not us _right now_ ,” He adds for good measure. “but the others we left behind. Most of them are for tourists and they usually don't have a clue about anything so they're the ones who end up getting caught up in the mess."

"...I see." Wonwoo hums.

Mingyu takes Wonwoo's quiet demeanour as being put off by this piece of knowledge. Two options he has now. He can either reassure him or exploit it to have a little fun. "Don't worry, no one died in the crossfire yet." All he gets from the other is a distasteful side look, his lips' corners curved down slightly as well as his eyebrows frowned. He finds it's a pretty funny face on Wonwoo.

"Wow." Wonwoo utters without an ounce of energy in his tone as his face drops all signs of any emotion. "Ni—"

Mingyu interrupts Wonwoo before he can say anything else. "If you wanna find dead people tho, there are a handful of go-to neighbourhoods."

The weirded out face makes its comeback. "What the fuck." Wonwoo is, by now, complete and utterly convinced that Mingyu is fucking with him. "You're joking, right?" His voice giving away his disbelief.

“Okay.” He says with indignation through a scoff. Mingyu may very well be trying to fool him. But only in the way he’s exposing his arguments. "First of all: _bitch?_ ” _Everything_ he’s saying is true. “Second of all: look it up on Google if you don’t believe me." He points to Wonwoo’s swim trunk pocket, where the outline of his smartphone is visible through the fabric. Mingyu only brings the hardest facts to this table. "What’s more, last time someone died, it was a junkie they found in a waste ground.” His tone switches to a more statement-like one. “The official story is an overdose." Then places his arm around the shorter one as he leans into Wonwoo's ear to whisper conspiratorially. "But hearsay is that the reason was a settling of scores."

That certainly gives Wonwoo pause. "...That's some heavy shit." He’s left speechless as his words waft in the gentle breeze that’s gaining speed as it flows against their faces.

"Huh.” Mingyu agrees. “Wanna get scared for real? It happened three months ago." He unconsciously steers the both of them a little bit closer to the shoreline.

"...Yeah, I think I'm leaving this city tomorrow. Thanks." Wonwoo stares at the beach ahead as he admits so, then his eyes fall back on his drink before chugging down a little sip —irony alert! Read: huge gulp. Alcohol always helps to ease the heart when your chances of being _murdered_ unexpectedly go up.

"Noooooo!" Mingyu exclaims all of a sudden and too close to Wonwoo's ear for it not to be unpleasant, prompting the other to wince at the loudness. "You don't have to leave, silly! Look around—" He cuts off his own sentence, halting mid-step in his walk —stopping Wonwoo at the same time, who only watches him in silence— as Mingyu stares accusingly at his own cup, because the hand holding his drink spilt some of his cocktail when he stretched out his arm in front of him a little too fast. Just _what_ is this betrayal? He will _never_ be safe from his own clumsiness. What- _fucking_ -ever. Where was he? Ah, right. “Look around you!” He repeats and finishes ignoring what had just happened. "Where are you gonna find a place more beautiful than this beach? Such scenery. So _wow_."

Wonwoo's laughter comes to him inevitably, his scrunched up nose making a guest appearance. It’s just… Is it his stupidly adorable denial? Is it his intense dramatism? _Is it the outdated as fuck memes?_ What can he even say? Mingyu is too much sometimes. Or, to be more precise, all the time. " _You_ really need to decide whether you want to scare me away from this city or if you wanna sell me a house by the beach." He says barely able to stop himself from cackling again.

This time Mingyu joins him giggling as he leans into Wonwoo, the arm he has around the older’s shoulder tightening his grip on him in a one arm hug. And this time, he also controls his movements so there is no more regret about spilt rum. In this house, drink spilling will absolutely not be tolerated — _unless_ it’s tea, and it’s scalding hot. Mingyu quickly lessens his hold on Wonwoo right before speaking up his mind. “Oh, man, persuading tactics I have plenty, just you wait.” His boastful voice leaving no room for doubt as he lets go of Wonwoo to tap his index and middle fingers against his temple.

“Well, if I ever wanna live a Pablo Escobar-esque kinda life,” Wonwoo gently pushes Mingyu away from him a little and steps around a big rock protruding from the sand before they hurt themselves. One of the things he hates the most is getting cuts in his feet. “you’ll be my go-to real estate agent.”

“Thank _god_ .” Mingyu groans loudly in downright _pleasure_ as he gets into his next persona. “I definitely _won’t_ be able to handle John —that _bitch_ —” He rolls his eyes at this imaginary enemy from his imaginary future job, drawing out the sweet melodic sounds of laughter from Wonwoo. “getting top seller of the month before I do. _Gosh_.” He sips from the straw, the thickness of his lips pursed around it oh-so eye-catching. At least, for Wonwoo, they are.

Wonwoo realizes that it would be a good idea to not fixate so much on Mingyu's lips and soon he's snapping his eyes back to the curvy irregular path the sea waves draw in the sand in front of him. But what can he do if they are right in line with his eyes? "In all honesty," He starts after considering again in his mind everything he's just learned. "how can you find shit like this funny?" He says stepping around another rock, this one smaller than the last one. "Y'all a bunch of weirdos."

That kills Mingyu's fun a little before he remembers that he has left out the cool part. "Well," He keeps seeing as Wonwoo widens the gap between them and closes it as fast in a couple of strides and it's only now that he notices they have reached the area that has the most stones in the beach. "that's cos the funny part is when the raids end up in a water scooter race for the drugs."

Upon hearing about this, Wonwoo stops dead in his tracks as he suddenly grabs Mingyu by his bicep. Mingyu can only stare back at the older as he waits for him to talk. "...No." Wonwoo whispers in disbelief. To which Mingyu nods, just once. And Wonwoo's about to say something, Mingyu knows this because he has his mouth open and his lips are already rounding up around his sentence but Wonwoo doesn't start fucking talking just yet, Wonwoo keeps looking up at him as his eyes open more little by little and he can't help the faintest smile that's curving the corner of his mouth. Mingyu nods once again, encouraging him to speak up and it's then when the shorter finally says something. "God." Wonwoo utters almost forcefully. "Please, _please_. Tell me there is video proof of that."

Mingyu wastes absolutely no time taking out his smartphone from his pocket and vocalizes his agony in a grunt after he blinds himself —and Wonwoo, who looks away immediately to avoid more eye damage to his already poor vision— with his definitely too high screen brightness, squinting his eyes as he types away his password. "I shit you not," He says typing quickly in the search box. "it's as cool as you imagine."

"Oh my god." Wonwoo exclaims, his voice full of excitement as he observes Mingyu sliding down the results list containing lots of links to local and regional articles and settling for one that he seems to have already visited as it showed in another colour. He can't help but shake the younger by his arm. "I will totally sue you if it's disappointing." Wonwoo threatens Mingyu, who has the black image of the video already loading on his screen.

"It's not!!" Mingyu reassures him again after checking the loading percentage. 67% and counting, quickly. "But anyway, don't sue me I can't afford a lawyer." The taller says as if Wonwoo would follow through with his harmless threat.

Wonwoo huffs before mimicking Mingyu's singsonged remark from earlier. "I don't care~" Mingyu can only pout as he looks at Wonwoo with big puppy eyes, only receiving a slap on his shoulder as Wonwoo rushes him. "I will if you don't play the video, c'mon." Wonwoo can't help the eagerness oozing from him as he snakes his free arm around Mingyu's shoulders and steps closer to him as they make a crowd of two to watch the video on the taller's phone.

"I think it starts around..." MIngyu whispers to himself as he checks the time length bar of the video before clicking on the minute 1:07 mark, where he guesses the part he wants to watch should start. "...here."

The 1:07 mark starts by showing a reporter covering the news by the beach during daylight and the sea in the background before the editing cuts to an authorized clip provided by the police —going by the watermark. It has a kind of green and dark shades and grainy texture filter, a night vision camera. The clip shows a few ripples of a really soft pastel green lines curving in the darkness that prove to be artificial waves when suddenly the clip zooms in considerably and at least four threads of thick white colour appear out of nowhere going up as fast as they materialized.

"See those lights are SOS flares the cops used to surround and pinpoint the dealer's exact location." Mingyu explains as he points his finger to things showing in his screen.

"...Woah!" Wonwoo’s mouth hangs open as he is completely absorbed in watching the video.

"There were divers hiding behind the furthest buoys and I think that there were at least three? Or so cops riding water scooters." The video showed how the ripples of waves started to increase in a second, as the dark pixels turn white shaping the seafoam on the screen as now two scooters were able to be seen in the different shades of greenish grey. "I can't recall if it was three counting with the one who went undercover and was meeting up with the dealer or if those three were for back up." The clip zooms out and the overall view shows now the two water scooters racing one after the other, distance spreading and shortening between them as the wakes they left their trails visible on the sea surface. "But the one here he's is the undercover cop and that one is the dealer."

"...Holy shit this really happened." Wonwoo does not let himself blink to not miss anything, and that’s an effort to be recognised on his part. He has dry eye syndrome, mind you.

"Yeah~" Mingyu closes the video now that it shows again the reporter and pockets his phone again, making Wonwoo stand straighter. Wow. Mingyu may have put his phone away but back to not be able to see shit. "Told ya." He shows off as he sips, a smug expression in place as he stares into Wonwoo's eyes, whose arm still clings to his shoulders, although a little bit looser than a few seconds before.

"Wow..." Wonwoo looks back as he is still associating that video with the fact that it happened only a few kilometres away from where they are standing. Cool as fuck if you ask him. Where's the worry about possible encounters with drug dealers? Down the drain, _that_ 's where. No, it's not. It's still there, but who watches something as cool as that and doesn't get all excited about it? It's better than Hollywood, indeed. "There's gotta be someone who rents water scooters," He starts as he resumes their walk once again. "we _have_ to do that, Mingyu. I want to race you one day. You in?" Wonwoo asks him, his eyes round in question as he looks up at Mingyu after suggesting the plan.

Mingyu would be happy to indulge the older with his wish and he smiles widely at Wonwoo, opting to go for a little toast as he raises his cup to clink —as much as plastic allows clinking— against Wonwoo's in agreement. "I'm _so_ in." He seals the deal before sipping.

"Ah..." Wonwoo sighs, holding the straw between his index and middle fingers as he drinks directly from the plastic cup. "I've missed too much good stuff it seems." Wonwoo admits as he looks ahead again. For some reason, as soon as the words leave his mouth, they have an impact on him as they hit home, bringing him down a little bit from his excitement.

"You definitely have missed a lot." Mingyu agrees with him, unaware of the other's slight change in mood. Mingyu totally wonders why Wonwoo misses so many social gatherings. He actually knows it's because he goes back to his city during summer, Wonwoo told him as much once. But why won't he stay if he obviously has the potential to have fun here _and_ seems to want to join their group’s summer plans? So. He only has to ask him. "Why don't you stay during summer anyway?" He keeps his eyes trained on the older.

And... There it is, sensitive topic ahead warning. "Oh..." Wonwoo's voice goes down gradually as he stretches the interjection, and so does the arm he has around Mingyu. "It's because of my parents." Wonwoo says avoiding to look anywhere but ahead. "They want me to go back home for the summer..." He explains and lets his sentence hang in the air for a moment before continuing. "You know,” He snorts in distaste. “for a proper lecture and a good judging session..." Usually his mind would block these kinds of thoughts before going down exploring the feelings that make him feel so out of place within himself, but the biting remark fights its way out of the deepest corners of his heart through his lips as if to ease this burden he chooses to load his shoulders with.

"I think," Mingyu starts as he takes in Wonwoo's slightly stiffer demeanour. "and this is only a hypothesis based on observation alone," It's clear that he _enjoys_ hyperbole by his tone alone as he tries to be funny. "that you may be saltier than the sea." His head motions to his left for a second, where the sea is alive in its incessant movements. And here's the _thing_. Mingyu prides himself in being a good person, a good friend. He likes helping out if it's up to him to make the lives of the people he cares about easier or better, or both. So he pays attention to his people. The way they carry themselves, how they express their emotions and he also tries to put himself in their shoes for a while because, in case they need him to say something, he wants to be able to offer what they need. Which seems to be the case right now. Cos... If Mingyu _knows_ something? It's when Wonwoo is having trouble expressing himself. He just knows. Mingyu can see it on his face. It's freakishly subtle —he's learned Wonwoo's emotions reflect on his behaviour like that. But it sure is there. And the more subtle Wonwoo tries to play it off, the clearer it is for Mingyu to notice.

"I see your hypothesis and raise it to a rock hard fact." Wonwoo focuses on the easy banter Mingyu has thrown his way as he tries to ignore the side of him that's mildly souring his contentment.

"Bitter much?" Mingyu says arching his eyebrow as he finally acknowledges the elephant in the room. Well. On the beach, if one's to be more precise.

This time Wonwoo mentally stops thinking, forces himself to stop thinking and lets a careful sigh come out. He consciously focuses on every step forward he takes, trying to dispel his own attention away and into the sensations of the small broken oyster shells and eroded tiny pebbles the sand has been laced with across time tickling his soles. Still… He can feel Mingyu's gaze on him. "...A bit, yeah." He lowly admits, dropping his eyes from watching the cliff that's so far ahead to contemplate the pebbles spreading on the humid sand before his feet.

The sight of a downcast Wonwoo squeezes the air out of his lungs. "Wanna talk about it?" Mingyu asks as softly as he can. The last thing he wants is to make him feel any kind of discomfort.

Wonwoo’s eyes are firmly set in the distant shadowed figure of the cliff again as he takes a deep breath, pondering. He is sure he doesn’t want to spoil the mood for the evening. He wants to chill. He _really_ wants to enjoy the peacefulness he’s found tonight. The serene atmosphere Mingyu is enjoying too, as he so expressed earlier. But it still nags at him at the back of his head. He needs to address the matter sometime soon. So. The question remains. ...Does he want to talk about it? "...I don't know." He finally whispers.

Mingyu takes in Wonwoo’s stiffness. “Hey.” The taller tries to get the other to look at him, but it doesn’t happen. "It’s okay." He reassures him anyways, smiling softly at him, even though Wonwoo isn’t aware of this.

Wonwoo only nods. His gaze falls on his plastic cup and he lets his body act on its own, slowly raising the straw up to his lips. There's some tension to his movements still, and his brow is furrowed now as the unpleasant mood settles in his features.

Mingyu, he looks at Wonwoo and he sees him like this and... He doesn't know what to do. He is at a loss for a moment.  
  
Should he push him to talk? Would it be best to let it pass? He's concerned about his best friend, but how can he ease his situation without messing up in the process?  
  
How can he know if it's the right time?  
  
Mingyu always has a hard time trying to tell if Wonwoo's really up for opening up because the older is very personal and generally keeps to himself most details of his life and stuff.  
  
You can have him talking for hours about a book, a topic he's interested in, cats and the last game he's become obsessed with —Mingyu hasn't even seen Overwatch's interface, but he can list almost all the characters by now.  
  
Try the same asking something about his personal life though, it will get you a three words reply at best.  
  
So where does he even start? Just why is trying to help so difficult?  
  
"It's okay." Mingyu finds himself repeating for lack of anything better to say. Which is... Well, he hopes he's not embarrassing himself too much.  
  
After that, Mingyu gets a bit lost in the silence in their conversation at the same time his mind goes blank trying to think of something to say.  
  
He wants to stop himself before being too pushy for answers, because that surely gets him nowhere with Wonwoo.  
  
Mingyu remembers feeling a little dejected after trying to wheedle the truth about some old feud out of Wonwoo —a fight with an old friend back from his city— only to be completely told off for sticking his nose in other people's business. Granted, it happened when he still didn't know much about the older one, but Mingyu learnt his lesson.

Just recalling that moment makes his lips pout in his musing.

"Look," Mingyu starts again as he comes to what he deems a good conclusion. "I know you don't like speaking about stuff that makes you uncomfortable but," He continues as his arm comes to rest on Wonwoo's shoulders, which prompts the shorter to turn his head to look at the way Mingyu's staring at the view ahead. "if you really want or need to talk about this with someone, this is a good moment. I'm willing to help. So you can take the chance if you need to." The confession has Wonwoo nodding once before he stares at the sand, thinking about the offer. "If not," Wonwoo's head snaps up again when Mingyu keeps going. "it's still okay," He says as his voice still carries an air of seriousness. "let's just focus on other stuff, like your pun jokes, because you sure tell the worst ones."

Wonwoo's frown deepens at that and makes a 180º turn upon noticing the impromptu change of topic, his face contorting into that expression he makes when Mingyu spews utter bullshit.

"When the fuck are you gonna come up with new ones, huh??" Mingyu demands as his voice gets way too passionately high in his distress when Wonwoo's ear is so close. The shorter can only wince at the sudden discomfort he feels in his eardrum. "You been tellin' the same overused ones for a year  — _and_ I'm gonna go ahead and assume: your whole _life_." His smartassery is all over the place.

Now, _that_ is something Wonwoo can't and _won't_ allow.

"Get _off_ me," He orders the younger, dipping his right shoulder down so he can slip away from the arm the other had around him. "I won't tolerate this slander." Wonwoo takes on his best dramatic voice as he announces, standing up for his —wrongly condemned— pun-based humour. _Alas_ , his efforts are deemed futile by Mingyu's intuition as the taller sensed Wonwoo's upcoming rebellion, which has Mingyu already grabbing him by his shoulder in order to frustrate The Great Escape.

"Oh _no_ ," The younger exclaims as he tries to stop Wonwoo from struggling against his hold in what is now his second attempt at running away. Right when Wonwoo successfully advances a couple of steps towards freedom, Mingyu, in his last resort, strides forward to regain his hold on the shorter by fisting the fabric covering up Wonwoo's shoulder before getting the older in a loose headlock that tightens only for a second.

"Ah!" A little yelp comes out of Wonwoo in his surprise as he is forced to step back what little distance he had covered as he collides against Mingyu's front. Wonwoo has to mind the stupid cup he's still carrying around when he can only depend on his free hand to fly up to Mingyu's arm to try and stop him from cutting his airways. "You're choking me!" He says breathing hard as he smacks Mingyu's bicep around his throat. Who on earth flexes on someone like that? Quite literally, at that.

"Wow, I'm honestly surprised to find someone in this day and age that's not into choking." Mingyu answers back as he lets his arm slide down Wonwoo's chest and stomach, finding a new place to hold on to at the end of the solid red shirt he's wearing, hovering above his hip. Mingyu's arm could easily pass as a human seatbelt, really.

"That's just a stupid trend that forces people," Wonwoo throws a new discussion at Mingyu, still in the middle of his attempt at freeing Mingyu’s curled fingers from his clothes. "mostly young women, out of their sexual comfort zones."

"I appreciate it, but don't try and avoid the issue at hand with a socially conscious moment." Mingyu says in his faked admonishing tone, pressing Wonwoo back against his bare torso again when the other successfully loosens up his fingers gripping the shirt. "You need an intervention à la 'How I Met Your Mother', Wonwoo."

"See? This is what happens when you spend so much time with Cheol," He argues back for the sake of opposing the younger as he tries to free himself from Mingyu's hold that's caging him. "all of your references are at least four years old."

"We're gym buddies!" Mingyu says with indignation as his focus derails from the subject at hand, which gets Wonwoo to pry off again a couple of Mingyu's fingers from his death grip at the shirt's end. He sure gets distracted when he talks. "What am I supposed to do?? Ignore him??" However, he rapidly redoes his hold on it again, to which Wonwoo lets out a loud puff of annoyance at having to start working around the other's fingers for the third time now. "By the way, I'm telling him you said that!" Mingyu threatens to snitch on him.

Wonwoo cries out frustratedly, huffing his bangs out of the way of his eyes. He can't free himself, and it's getting tiring by now. He can't beat Mingyu, he's stubborn when he wants to be. "Don't you dare, Mingyu," Wonwoo opts to slap Mingyu's hand a few times, mindful of not spilling his mojito. If he's lucky enough, the taller will withdraw. "no one else plays Overwatch with me. And let me _go_ ." Wonwoo says as he pinches Mingyu's hand, trapping a little bit of skin between his fingernails. You know that sensitive patch of skin that goes from the wrist to the knuckles? _Right there_.

Mingyu screams a little at the sudden pain and instinctively looks at his hand over the older’s left shoulder, hissing like the cat Wonwoo wishes he had as a pet. But no luck for Wonwoo, it isn't enough to break the taller's hold. What he does get though, is a tight-lipped pout slash frown from Mingyu, who directs that look of pure annoyance straight at him when Wonwoo twists his head to look at the other's face.  
  
Wonwoo then crowns his little brat behaviour by rocking a thousand watts sunshine smile back at him, wide eyes included. It pisses Mingyu off that he manages to look angelic just like that.

And from that moment on, they silently agree to have a face off to see who can hold their expressions longer. The one who lasts longer wins the encounter.

 _What_ in the world is intelligence and _why_ do they need her again?  
  
However, both of them are equally idiots, and so Wonwoo's attempt is not enough to break through Mingyu's facade.

Then, it is the taller who retaliates by what Jeonghan would call a tactic to ensure one's victory —contrary to Seungcheol’s very own criticism, who has no problem calling it cheating— and tickles Wonwoo where he has been grabbing onto the older’s shirt up until now. Because everything’s fair in love and war, as the wisest of people say. And it's a war now.

A laughter-laced-yelp and Wonwoo's swift reflexes have him bending sideways as he tries to put an end to that convulsion that's coming if Mingyu doesn't stop his fingers right about _now_. It's not even funny how, on top of that, he still has to be thankful for Mingyu's persistent hold, because if it weren't for the taller's whole big ass arm holding Wonwoo up and against him, Wonwoo would be bathing in rum and sand.  
  
Actually, _no_.

He doesn't need to be thankful at all. It's Mingyu’s own fault and he's _responsible_ to avoid that kind of mess.

But instead of that, they find themselves laughing when Wonwoo rights himself.

The sounds of their cheerful giggles paint such a lively scene in contrast with the darkness of the night.

It’s after a while, when the laughter dies down and they’re both basking in the joy of the moment, that Mingyu bends down a little so he can rest his chin on Wonwoo's left shoulder as he finds himself embracing the older by his tiny waist, carefully not spilling his drink on his friend.

And.  
  
Wonwoo feels how Mingyu hugs him tighter for a second, _just a second_ , before he lets his arms stay around his waist and torso for a while longer.  
  
It's only one moment... But it sure comforted him the right way.

Wonwoo's free hand moves on its own and goes straight for the taller's forearm that rests around his middle because it would feel right to place it somewhere on Mingyu. It feels right to just touch his skin.

At that moment he has felt cared for. Safe.

Now he's feeling _good_ .

He feels Mingyu inhaling deeply with the movement of his bare chest against his back and Wonwoo only wants to close his eyes.

So he leans his head back on Mingyu's shoulder as he does, his Adam's apple moving as he swallows the lump stuck on his exposed throat caressed by the breeze.

There’s that soft hair of Wonwoo’s grazing Mingyu’s skin on his neck and he can’t help it but tip his head a little bit, his cheek barely a hair’s breadth from Wonwoo’s.  
  
It's almost ticklish on their skins.

Or not quite exactly.  
  
It's tingling.  
  
It's nice.  
  
It feels good.  
  
The rustling of the wind around waves.

The twinkling night sky.

To be here basking in each other’s company.  
  
It all feels good.

Wonwoo sighs contentedly, putting an end to every thought he’s had up until now. He wants to relax. He wants his mind blank.

So he finally lets himself go as a wave of calmness washes over him.

It is then that Mingyu feels Wonwoo lightly nuzzling up to him, the tip of his nose grazing his cheek.

Mingyu is vaguely reminded of pretty specific moments when some of their friends have joked that Wonwoo is the human version of a cat. He gets it now.

He feels the corners of his lips curling up into a timid smile at that thought as the soft scent of vanilla fills his senses, which is more prominent in contrasts with the marine breeze. Mingyu thinks it’s obvious that Wonwoo has a sweet tooth, as it shows even in little details like this one.

Leave it to Wonwoo to choose such a sweet fragrance to further increase the gap between his looks and himself.

Because the guy is a walking contradiction.

Mingyu is still fascinated by how different this boy is from the first impression he got when he approached him that second week of their Spanish course.

Wonwoo seemed like a very serious and centred student, always surrounded by empty seats. Silently cool in mannerism only accented by his sharp features and the dark colour of his irises. A dark aura that completely fits the loner emo cliché to bystanders. Fooled Mingyu himself for a little while too.

Yet…

He likes vanilla fragrances, loves a good pun with good timing, adores romance books and retro games and cries with movies. He spends more money on cat food than food for himself —also he would happily live off of fruit and chocolate flavoured tarts— and he is unexpectedly affectionate.

So these kind of details are all the more _Wonwoo_ to Mingyu.

His pondering has his arm curling tighter around Wonwoo’s waist, the motion riding up the older’s shirt and exposing his bellybutton to the sea breeze.

And Mingyu doesn’t know exactly why, but he refrains from nuzzling back into Wonwoo.

What stops him is a sensation that… Kind of feels like when your body guides your actions because it has realized something faster than your brain does.

So he’s in the dark about it and has to catch up.

Although that doesn’t make him regret holding back any less.

Which is why, when he feels Wonwoo nudging him again, it warms Mingyu to his core.

When Wonwoo lets himself act without a second thought around others, he gets cuddlier than usual. He used to not be aware of it until Soonyoung pointed it out to him one time they were having a sleepover some years ago. He started noticing that he doesn’t get like this with just anyone. It’s the comfortableness that he finds in some people what prompts this unconscious behaviour of his.

He allows others —his friends, mostly— to express their affection to him —when he is in the mood, of course, if he doesn’t he _will_ cut it off before it becomes annoying.

However, when it comes to him being affectionate with others… It takes a while for him to initiate it. He’s not weird about it after that, either. It’s not like he can’t hug his friends or stuff like that. But he’s not a kid anymore, so. It takes some time to get used to being touchy with new people now that he is older.

Because. Let’s be real here for a minute. Wonwoo is not the kind of person to let his guard down that easily.

He observes people a lot. He learns about people first. Tries to get a feel of who they are as a person by their actions and their words. It’s easy for him to remember how they react to their environment.

What can he say? Wonwoo was born observant and deductive. Sue him.

He guesses that’s what he needs to get comfortable around other people.

To know about them.

He needs to know that they’re good people. That they can be trusted.

That _he_ can trust them.

So…

Why is it that he’s been physically comfortable with Mingyu since they met?

From time to time, Wonwoo gets impressed with the younger’s ability to deal with people when he thinks about it.

He could see it when he introduced Soonyoung, Minghao and Seungcheol to him that time they were talking about their friends in common and decided to just let each other meet the rest of each other’s friends and see how it went with everyone together —it was a success, if the fact that their group of close friends is made up of thirteen people is enough to go by.

But the best example he can think of it is himself.

Wonwoo didn’t need any of that with Mingyu. It came to be like it is between them now since the beginning.

One day he noticed he was holding Mingyu’s hand under the table when they were bored in the middle of a lecture.

That was _two weeks_ after meeting for the first time.

And yes, his brain collapsed a little bit right then and there, because he didn’t even know when he did that.

It just…

It was easy.

Mingyu made it easy for him.

Ever since that morning when Mingyu approached him at the beginning of their class.

When he had spent a very rough night due to that expected call from his father regarding his grades and adult life in general. What a lecture, that one was. It managed to suck the life out of him in less than twenty minutes.

But it took Mingyu even less than that to ignite the light inside of him again.

To put that foul mood behind. To rekindle his spirits.

And how could Wonwoo not be comfortable like that when this tall boy managed to get him to smile in only a minute, just by looking dreamy... And talking to him so softly? As if this boy knew he needed to be handled with care at that exact moment of his life?

All clad in a pastel blue beanie matching his white and blue sweater and his white ripped jeans…

He did look like a personified dream. The kind of dream you want to have after a nightmare.

That was the impact Mingyu had on him.

Mingyu was the sunny day full of fluffy clouds after the restless storm.

And it’s with these thoughts that Wonwoo feels hot in his eyes as they well up with fresh tears under his lids.

Wonwoo takes a deep, shaky breath that has his slender body trembling under the goosebumps caused by his emotions.

Wonwoo’s tears don’t fall.

But he does hold on to Mingyu, where he has his hand on his, pressing the younger’s arm around himself tighter than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **notes for myself:**  
>   
>  Writing this has kept you awake for so many nights. You've spent more than 300 hours on this. Thinking, writing, deleting, editing, rereading a thousand times. 
> 
> You've come to like it, to hate it. You have loved writing this. You quit writing. You went back to writing when you needed a distraction from hurting. You quit again. You came back to write when you felt anxious about everything. 
> 
> I'm thankful you had this as a way out :)
> 
>  
> 
> **notes for readers:**
> 
>  
> 
> i couldn't have written more than a paragraph without my soulmate waiting to read, tkm 1 webo bb @myuselesswords 
> 
> also a thousand and one thank you's to the cutest minwon enthusiast that could have slid into my dms, you really don't know how much you helped me out with my worries @ gyucentric, the bestest minwonator collector in the nation
> 
>  
> 
> i'm!! so!! sorry!! i!! left!! it!! there!! but i'm still not comfortable enough with the rest!!
> 
> i actually intended this to be a one shot but like... i really get frustrated with myself because i want to post it but i'm not confident enough to do so most of the time. if yall knew how many drafts have perished because i didnt post..... i don't know where the courage to actually post some of this au is coming from today but i guess i gotta push through when i actually feel a bit confident so here it is???? up until here i like it, hope you could enjoy some of it at least i dont know i have a lot of feelings about this i hope it wasn't too heavy to read???? idk man i just hope it didnt bore you or that it sucked for you lmao, in case it did, i'm sorry fdjhfasdhjhjd
> 
> imma try and put my nerves aside......... so like... what did you think??? do you have any fav part(s) at all???? if you're in the mood to comment, i'll answer back even if it takes a few days 
> 
> i do like to hear what you think (or thought throughout it) but if you don't want to comment at all that's okay too so don't feel pressured babes ily thanks for reading uwu. for those who'd like to comment: if you don't know what to comment but would like to do so (don't be shy i already love u), don't feel pressured to be coherent, just smash that keyboard or whatever. sometimes a hdfgadgf holds more power than an essay. not to say essays aren't good, they are too. everything's good lmao. or you can just leave me a heart, <3 or ♡ to let me know you read it if you want uwu 
> 
> you can drop by [twitter](https://twitter.com/darkwlightb) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/darkwlightb) too!
> 
> this one is mostly written but like i said before i think i can still do some more with it before i'm confident to post the rest. same situation with another au, a halloween au, even though it's long gone but i really don't care about that lmao. also i post meanie under two pseuds if you wanna check them out, this one is one of them.
> 
> i wish you a good morning/day/afternoon/night/dawn!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
> smooches4all


	2. Después hablamos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he enters, he stands still at the door and scans the room briefly for the last time as he adjusts his baby blue beanie. There are a few students who sit alone, and among them, there are at least three people he has considered asking at some point.
> 
> It's then that he notices one of the three students in question looking up from his phone screen and settling his eyes on him. A boy with round wire-rim glasses and dark hair matching his dark eyes. _And_ dark clothing. Dark seems to be his theme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Chapter title translation: Talk later
> 
>  
> 
> meet you @ end notes c:

It's so late. Like, truly late.

Late.

Shit, not even a week into the new semester and Mingyu is already late to one of his new subjects course.

He slams the door to his shared apartment as he comes out and runs down the flight of stairs, trying not to miss any step and fall down. Breaking a leg or an arm or _worse_ , his neck, is not gonna make him arrive on time. He checks his watch with a quick glance.

It's 8:33 am now.

His Spanish lesson starts at 8:30.

Mingyu is _late_ late.

So he starts considering his options, breathing hard already because he woke up ten minutes ago. It's madness.

One, he could run all the way to the faculty. Two, he could take a bus. Three, he could call a taxi.

Only thinking about option one has him throwing up both of his lungs. So he would like to kindly _pass_ on that one.

Option two appeals to him the most already. Almost no effort, little money. Only con? He has to take a detour to be able to catch the bus line that has a stop at his faculty. The bus takes ten minutes to get his ass to class, which is good. However, the stop where he needs to go to catch it is a fifteen minutes walk from his place. He can cut it to a seven minutes run, but for the same effort he can just go with option one.

Three, he could just call a taxi and relax and forget about stress. He's mentally mapping the route the taxi would take. If he asks the driver to take the road behind that pizza place next to—nevermind.

Option three abort. He's just remembered he spent his spare cash on a pizza two days ago.

Okay, Mingyu's down to two options.

He's only setting foot outside of his apartment building now. And he lets his body decide because he's running out of time. Time he doesn't _have_.

So he's gonna let his body mirror his precarious situation by running all the way to his faculty.

Which is a nice punishment for wasting his time sleeping.

Some would call that poetic justice, maybe.

He doesn't know. He failed his Literature course.

Anyway, anyhow, and every other any-whatever available. He's late. And tired. And his muscles are hurting already because he's not getting enough oxygen _because_ his body still thinks he's in bed or something. Huh. He wishes.

So he focuses on running and sprinting all the way to his destination and tells his brain cells to shut the fuck up for a while and concentrate on not bumping into strangers in his sprint.

* * *

He would like to blame it on something.

He is so out of breath when he crosses the faculty's entrance and keeps running up to his classroom that he feels like passing out. Which might totally be the case after he finds out that specific room happens to be on the third floor.

This is some next level cursed luck Mingyu has, that's for sure.

He finds his classroom when it's 8:55. But, before he opens the door, he ruffles his hair to seem somewhat presentable —he forgot to grab his baseball cap— and also wipes off his sweaty face with his black hoodie sleeve.

It's only then when he dares to venture inside the classroom after knocking gently and causing the less disturbance he can in the professor's explanation of the syllabus. Thankfully, she seems nice enough to allow him in and signal him to take a seat with a nod in his direction.

So he walks by the wall, walking around the closer block —out of the two total that make up the class capacity, divided by a little corridor— of long rows that serve as seats and tables for the students and goes to the empty one at the back of the class so finally, _finally_ , he's able to take a seat and _breathe_.

Once he kind of gets his breathing under control, his brain regains the ability to think and he gets immersed in his last train of thought again for a bit.

Mingyu would like to blame his tardiness on something.

For instance, on Seokmin, who convinced him to watch that murder tv show together with him because it's so cool and dramatic and intense and _Mingyu, it's totally your style_. So he started binging it with him since last week and he's completely ruined his sleeping pattern altogether now that their little mid-semester holidays are over. Mingyu notices now how inconvenient of a habit it is.

Or on his stupid phone charger that's slowly dying and stopped working somewhere during midnight, so his phone just died on him while he slept and trusted the motherfucker blindly to wake his sleep-deprived self up with the alarms he sets for his morning classes.

Or he could blame everyone in his little group of friends for not sharing this exact course with him so he has no option but to rely on them and their chat roll call system.

They developed it during last semester. Whenever they share a class, they write a message to their group chat to let the others know they're awake. Anyone who doesn't text the chat at least forty minutes earlier to the start of the lesson gets a call from everyone else in the group chat to prevent oversleeping.

It's noisy and annoying, so it's very useful to get woken up in time —all of this orchestrated for a lack of morning mum yells, really...

Now is a tough time for him. Mingyu has no one but himself to wake him up in the mornings. Which sucks because he depended a lot on that system.

Nevertheless, he is not going to blame it on any of them.

Mingyu's gonna own up to his mistake and try to wake up on his own despite his friends being a contributing factor on his dependency on others to commit to his lessons.

Also, to commit to them, he needs to pay some attention. So he pulls a notebook from his bag as well as a pen and starts writing down the directions for some project they will be required to do to pass the subject.

"You can use this opportunity to hone your teamwork skills with a partner of your choice. You have one week to pair up." The professor's calm voice ends after giving the guidelines.

Well.

Fuck.

* * *

Mingyu has been sitting on a bench outside of his Spanish classroom, in the corridor, for a long while now. It's been one week since the first class when the professor announced that they will be working with other students.

That little piece of news ruined his day completely.

He's not very fond of team projects right about now. And he has a very valid reason.

Actually, he has _two_.

The first one is that he appreciates when people listen to his ideas, his input, his opinion, to whatever he has to say, _oh_ , you know, _before_ shutting him down. It irks Mingyu to no end.

But it's _fine_. He's _mature_ enough, _unlike others_ , to put differences behind in favor of passing a subject.

The other one is... He still feels touchy about it.

Around two or three weeks ago, during last semester, his classmates ditched him mid-project merely a day before the deadline.

In the end, he managed to finish it on time. Although he didn't do as good a job as he wanted.

Seeing as he knows no one in this class, he has no way of knowing who's gonna be the kind to ditch people carelessly and guiltlessly.

So he came up with a little plan.

He decided to approach someone after a good session of people watching.

Mingyu certainly wants a good mark, he needs it to counteract those courses he can't get better grades in. So he thought that he would ask someone who looked like they cared about their grades too. That would also cover the ditching mid-project.

A common goal makes for a better partnership after all.

So, he spent the remaining of the first-day lesson and the next one studying his classmates.

Well, he did not study them as such. Mingyu observed their behaviour in class and that's it. He's not a creep.

During the first class, there were some who paired up immediately —those who were already acquaintances, or friends even. And the rest who had no clue as to whom they'd choose as a teammate looked around at unknown faces too, trying to gauge who would make a good one.

As today is the day they have to team up, he's been sitting here watching his classmates going inside the classroom trying to make a decision.

Who will he ask?

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the Spanish professor walking towards the classroom when another professor he isn't familiar with asks her for a minute to talk to her, and Mingyu takes this as his signal to go inside too.

When he enters, he stands still at the door and scans the room briefly for the last time as he adjusts his baby blue beanie. There are a few students who sit alone, and among them, there are at least three people he has considered asking at some point.

It's then that he notices one of the three students in question looking up from his phone screen and settling his eyes on him. A boy with round wire-rim glasses and dark hair matching his dark eyes. _And_ dark clothing. Dark seems to be his theme.

Mingyu lets go of his beanie and starts walking to the front row where the boy waits for the lesson to start. After the brief eye contact, the boy looks away almost in a haste, taking his things out of his bag.

His seat is the second one by the left in the first row but there are no empty seats beside him —the seats at his right are signalled taken with personal objects on the table.

Actually, there is one —the first one on the left—, but Mingyu discovers that the guy has his backpack on that seat when he gets closer, and there are plenty seats available, so he'd rather take the empty one behind him. Mingyu recognizes the bag-on-seat technique to avoid other people from sitting next to you in class when he sees it.

After taking the first seat by the left on the second row, Mingyu places his own bag —this new tote bag Jeonghan gave him the other day, a gift from his vacation trip— in the seat beside him, behind glasses boy, and takes his notebook and other stuff.

He thinks it would be better to just talk to the guy now that the professor is still outside. Might as well get it over with already, no?

And so, Mingyu pokes the boy's left shoulder twice. Just in case.

The guy looks back at him over his shoulder, tiredly glancing at him as initial contact. He probably guesses what Mingyu is going to say, anyways.

Mingyu takes that as a go ahead. "Hey." He tries first, his voice low as he intends to keep it from being too loud, offering the other an apologetic smile, the kind that says _yeah_ , I wanna be in bed too, and not in class. "Good morning."

"Good morning." The guy greets back with a little handwave as he turns his body to look at Mingyu better, gracing him with a polite smile.

Oh.

That's good.

Talking to someone in a seemingly tired mood being this easy to interact with calms Mingyu's mind.

"Hi, so," Mingyu repeats his greeting again, in a more lighter tone. "I wanted to ask you about the project we're supposed to do..." Mingyu makes a little pause, to which the boy lets a little 'ah' in understanding and nods him to continue. "Do you have a partner yet?" He puts his arms before his chest as he settles them to rest on the table in wait of the other's answer, intertwining his own fingers expectantly.

"No, I don't." Glasses boy says as he shakes his head lightly, bringing his elbow up to rest his arm on the edge of Mingyu's table and offering him another smile like he did before.

That little smile from the other eases Mingyu unexpectedly. He doesn't know why, but he didn't expect this guy to be so easily approachable. He looked like someone very serious. At least that was his first impression of him during the past week.

Although it is a fact that he only saw the guy by himself, not interacting with anyone, so he wouldn't know how approachable he really is.

You know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover.

"I don't have one either so..." Mingyu says before pausing mid-sentence after hearing the clicking of heels approaching.

"¡Buenos días a todos!" Comes the professor's voice strong and clear through the door. It makes both Mingyu and this guy glance at her briefly as she comes to her desk before they are looking back at each other, which has Mingyu unconsciously untangling his fingers and wrinkling the fabric of his sweater —his favourite, he loves the wide baby blue and white stripes on it.

"...Would you like to be mine?" He asks rather hopeful, unblinking. This time speaking a bit lower now that their professor arrived.

He has slowly focused all his attention on the other student, already so absorbed in his wait for an answer that it's impossible for him to miss it when the boy in the rimmed glasses huffs out a soft laugh.

He doesn't miss the way he glances down briefly as he exhales that laugh, nor the delicate movement of his wrist when his hand comes up to hide his grin, his long fingers brushing against his nose and lips.

He doesn't miss how the smile lights up his eyes when he lets his hand slowly drop back to its previous position, resting on the edge of the table.

And he definitely doesn't miss the way this boy is staring at him when his eyes find Mingyu's again, holding his gaze for a couple of seconds that seem longer than they are.

It flew under his radar that it was his wording what made the boy laugh.

And Mingyu feels like an eternity has passed when the guy's answer comes.

"Yeah." The boy says softly, nodding once as well, his lips stretching into a wider smile while the corners curve up at the end. Which vaguely reminds Mingyu of the square bracket smile emoticon somehow.

"Comenzamos la clase." As the professor announces the beginning of the lesson, chatter begins to die down.

The boy finishes their conversation as he turns in his seat to see the professor coming up to the middle of the class when she begins her explanation of what they will be doing today, properly facing ahead of the class and taking a pen to write down his notes.

Mingyu is only left looking at the back of his head.

Or so he thought. Because he sees his new project partner glancing back at him one last time as he mouths a very clear 'later' before he goes back to paying attention to the lesson.

* * *

"Y eso es todo por hoy." The Spanish professor ends her lesson before addressing the project again. "Before you go, I'm going to leave this sheet here in my desk for you to sign up in pairs for the project. Thank you for your attention."

As soon as she places the sheet of paper on her desk and the fastest people queue around the professor's table to sign up, Mingyu starts gathering his things and puts them back inside his bag.

"Hey." That deep voice from earlier this morning calls for him, tearing his eyes away from his belongings as Mingyu looks up at his new partner. He's standing up now and Mingyu watches as he sits in front of him on the long table that forces students to not be selfish leaving their notes all spread around and taking up much space.

"Hey." Mingyu greets back again, waving at him as he closes his bag.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks out of the blue, a little tentative.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" Mingyu stops fidgeting with his bag after closing it, just to focus on the boy.

"Are you good at this?" He says, referring to the subject course as he motions around the class.

"Oh... Well, I am, I guess?" Mingyu shrugs as he speaks, looking up at the other. "I kinda _have_ to be good at it. I need to do as best as I can for my grades so..." He lets his sentence hang in the air unfinished.

"Okay, then." Glasses boy accepts his answer as a good one as he nods and stands up straight to get out of the cubicle made up of the seat row. "Even if you weren't, I'm willing to help you out." He explains in a calm voice. "I need the best grade I can get, so as long as you put effort on this, I think we can work together." He ends with a polite smile.

A wave of relief invades Mingyu as he lets out a sigh of contentment at the same time he brings his hand to his chest. "Thank whatever god there is that we're on the same page."

"Good." The other says as he lets his backpack hang on his shoulder to pull out a pen for the inscription paper. "If that's the case," He continues as he looks down at Mingyu, attracting his gaze when Mingyu grabs his bag to get up. "I'm glad you asked me."

Mingyu doesn't look away from the other's dark eyes as he stands up, but as he is still a little crouched while he pulls up a bit the legs of his white jeans to move with ease, the position makes him stay at eye level with the other student for a moment before surpassing it and standing up straight to his full height.

Now, he's the one angling his head down to stare at the other as the boy went from looking down at him to tipping his head up a little, openly gazing at him, obviously impressed by how tall Mingyu is.

"You can say that _after_ we get our grades." Mingyu jokes, gifting the other with a big smile, one that has him showing his pointy canines for the first time.

"Sounds good." The other says smiling back at Mingyu.

"Yeah." Mingyu then remembers that he still has something to do. "Kim Mingyu." He finally introduces himself, quickly offering his hand to the other.

The boy takes Mingyu's hand and gently shakes it, still sporting that smile. "Jeon Wonwoo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **special notes for the people who have commented:**  
>     
> I really, really, really, r e a l l y want to thank every single person that's taken the time to write me a comment for this fic or has talked to me about it on twitter because every single one of your words matter so, so much to me. I'm not that confident about my writing and I get anxious when posting stuff, it's kind of stupid but I'm working on it because I love writing and I've held on from posting for way too long now!
> 
> I read your comments not once, not twice, not thrice but a million times. Everytime I have doubts about what I'm doing, you've cheered me up and it's such a nice and exciting feeling to get to know your opinions on it, or something about your reactions to it! I've gotten overwhelmed in the best way at some of the stuff you've told me because I seriously do not deserve such kind and nice words!!!!!! 
> 
> That's why I'm trying my best with this fic. I hope that the future chapters continue to please you. 
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, thank you so very much for reading. You are all the best.
> 
>  
> 
>  **notes for readers:**  
>   
>  Again, thank you to my soulmate, @myuselesswords, because her opinion matters so much to me. tq x 100pre ♡
> 
> Again 2, thank you to wonunose, because I shared this one with her too ♡♡
> 
> I've!!!! finally!!!!!! figured out!!!!! how I want to organise this fic's structure!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!! This chapter is so much shorter because, as you may have guessed, this is a flashback, kind of. I'm going to do some explaining about the structure: this was originally a one shot -as I commented at the end of the first chapter-, but it was getting rather lengthy and I thought it would be hard to read as a one shot so I decided to break it down in three parts -the main story-, which is the night of the party. There will be shorter scenes like this one between chapters of the main story because I hint at them either in significant ways, be it emotionally, like Wonwoo at the end of ch. 1, or in dialogue. And I want them to be read at a specific time, hence this structure. I hope it's not an inconvenience!!! If you felt lost I hope this helps!!!
> 
> I'm actually quite happy with this chapter, I have barely edited it since I wrote it many months ago lol, which already is last year I'm- Time comes and goes so fast omg. Anyways!!!!! Did you like it??? Is there any part that you liked best or stood out more?? Or tell me your reactions!! If you are in the mood to comment of course!!! ♡♡♡♡ It may take a few days but I will answer back for sure! 
> 
> I like to mention this at the end of everything I post: I do like to hear what you think (or thought throughout it) but if you don't want to comment at all that's okay too so don't feel pressured babes ily thanks for reading uwu. For those who'd like to comment: if you don't know what to comment but would like to do so (don't be shy I already love u), don't feel pressured to be coherent, just smash that keyboard or whatever. Sometimes a hdfgadgf holds more power than an essay. Not to say essays aren't good, they are too. Everything's good lmao. Or you can just leave me a heart, <3 or ♡ to let me know you read it if you want uwu 
> 
> You can drop by [twitter](https://twitter.com/darkwlightb) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/darkwlightb) too!
> 
> And one last thing, I post meanie [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/darkwhites) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks). 
> 
> i wish you a good morning/day/afternoon/night/dawn!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ And a happy new year!!!!!! ♡♡♡♡♡  
>  
> 
> smooches4all


	3. Que mis dedos corren entre tus dedos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Mingyu’s resting pout deepens as he tries to keep the disruptive noises at minimum when his arm is being pointedly shoved in signal for him to slide into the next seat by an elbow clad in a pink bomber jacket and some quietly whispered words that attract his eyes up to a face he’s getting very familiar with. 
> 
> “Thought you might’ve been sick.” It’s the first thing that Wonwoo whispers as he sits, forgoing any sort of greeting when he places all the things he’s been carrying pressed to his chest on the table. 
> 
> And Wonwoo hasn’t finished his sentence when Mingyu’s furrowed expression of confusion dissolves into an instant sunny smile showing off his endearing canines that lights up his face at recognising him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Chapter title translation: that my fingers slip between your fingers
> 
>  
> 
> tardiness such a recurrent theme in this fic i might have to actually make it a tag. a serving of bonding in class!!

The slits of Wonwoo’s eyes can barely be considered open as the sounds of his soles dragged on the corridor floor are drown out by louder noise.

He still hasn’t crossed the threshold of the classroom, yet the lethargic state his whole being is drowning in makes his eardrums _bleed_ as they’re already met with the familiar rambunctious chatter and laughter of the most vivid students sharing conversations with one another while every step brings him closer to them, with his hands in his white pants pockets saving the little warmth he manages to muster.

His shoulders hunch trying to cover up his ears, using his pastel brown turtleneck to hide his chin and shield himself from the impending doom.

He’s _not_ ready for this. He doesn’t want to be ready for the class.

It’s cold, it’s noisy and he’s tired and sleepy.

He wants his bed.

...How he wishes to be fully wrapped by the snug embrace of his soft, warm comforter.

_Ah…_

Wonwoo misses it dearly.

He regrets putting on his pink bomber jacket before venturing out on the streets.

He could have used a warmer coat.

...Instead, he's forced to just get inside the noisy classroom, ruling out lingering in the hallway for the few minutes left until the lesson starts because there are some high windows open that cause the wind to race in freedom all around half empty corridors.

And the chilly air is already filtering through the fabric of his jacket in his walk, arising goosebumps of discomfort on his insufficiently clothed skin.

He has no other option.

As he escapes the cold atmosphere, he enters the classroom and, before he can see any of their faces, he recognizes the loud voice of this one dude who always comes to visit his friends, three people who sit together behind Wonwoo in the first row, even though he doesn’t take this course at all.

He approaches his seat as they are laughing and chatting away when Wonwoo keeps walking around and past that guy—

...

_Wait._

Wait a second.

Stop _everything_ —

 _What_ is he doing...?

... _Why_ did Wonwoo just skip the first row of seats he usually claims as his?

_…_

_Huh._

_…_

...Why are his legs… Still moving towards the back rows...?

What is _going on_ with him.

 _Why_ can’t he _stop_ walking towards the still empty seats of…

Wonwoo finds himself not only stopping in front of and sliding into this very specific row, but leaving the corner seat empty too.

_...Why?_

...Because it’s where he’s seen Mingyu take a seat after that first time he asked him to pair up for the project.

* * *

Wow.

This has really happened.

 _Again_.

Not even a month into the semester and he’s already failed to wake up on time… What? Three? Four times?

Mingyu _really_ needs his roll phone call system back into play.

He refuses to throw up his lungs little by little every time he has an early morning class. Mingyu’s only got two, he _can’t_ waste them.

It’s why he decided to say _fuck it_ and just… Walk. Like a normal person. A person who doesn’t cough up lungs. Because, let’s be real, who has the money for an operation like that? Wait—

Does lung transplant even exist...?

_...Whatever._

He’s not about to search for it. Last time he tried to satisfy his medical curiosity about surgical procedures he saw too much blood and raw flesh in the images section. He didn’t get to have breakfast this morning, but if he were to see some gruesome and bloody human chest cut _open_ right now…

It’d be _on sight._

The _puking,_ of course.

So, to avoid all this gorey mess, he’s taken it nice and slow and has enjoyed a very cool and chill —cool and chill as in cold as fuck. March is definitely… Not warm. It’s why he’s wearing his warmest coat. This grey one that’s so comfy and soft it feels like hugging a little lamb.— walk to his pertaining faculty.

* * *

Wonwoo mentally sighs as he has to squint at the projected presentation at the front of the class to scribble his notes.

...He feels like an idiot.

His eyes deviate from the projected texts as their attention falls on the first row.

Giving up his perfectly _empty_ seat at the front just to sit at the back with an _equally_ _empty_ seat at his right?

That's plain _dumb._

On top of subjecting his eyes to this annoying straining, he’s subjected to _no_ companionship. Which. To begin with, he doesn’t have a problem with. But. He _did_ give up the comfort of the first row for it...

And, _okay._

Maybe, he _didn’t_ think of the consequences his actions would result in beforehand.

Maybe, he was _too_ lost in his drowsiness.

Or.

 _...Maybe,_ he gave it up _unconsciously._

Out of the need of _what_ exactly... Wonwoo _doesn’t_ know.

He's not the type to give up a good seat for other people.

But the thing is he _did_ this time around.

And…

He presses the unlock button of his phone where it’s partially hidden out of view behind the back of another student to check the time.

It’s officially way past the usual time tardy students arrive.

So…

It seems like no Mingyu today.

He breathes out through his nose a tad heavier than he should.

Wonwoo was kind of hoping —definitely _wishing_ — that Mingyu would come late when the professor made her appearance and he was still nowhere to be seen.

With his mouth thinning his lips in a stretched line, he vaguely remembers witnessing him arriving late a couple times. Although, if memory serves him correctly, those times he only missed a handful of minutes… So Wonwoo guesses that this could be marked as abnormal behaviour.

But what if he’s skipping class… In that case… He will have to reconsider about their team.

But Mingyu isn’t careless like that. And memory _serves_ him correctly about _this._

His growingly unfocused eyes briefly visualise the notes the taller showed him when they met up after class at the library. Extensively detailed with annotations and little explanations _because_ Mingyu attends his classes.

Only two weeks is the time that Wonwoo has been working with him and Mingyu’s habits have already left him speechless with the methodic organisation that characterises it.

…In spite of it, Wonwoo thinks there’s a slight chance he _might_ be wrong, one can never be too sure about other people.

But still…

Doesn’t feel right to think like that about Mingyu.

...What if he’s sick—

Laughter erupts between the students and the professor and Wonwoo’s startled into almost dropping the forgotten pen held loosely between his fingers as he realizes that he’s totally missed what just went on.

Okay.

_Back to class, Jeon Wonwoo._

He sits with his back straighter as he calls himself out.

Not without one last question to himself, though.

Why is he giving so much thought to someone’s _—Mingyu’s—_ absence instead of focusing on deciphering what the blurry letters are and paying attention to the lesson?

* * *

_Finally,_ Mingyu rounds the corner to the main entrance of the building he was supposed to arrive at like… Some good _twenty_ minutes ago. Yeah. Even if just for a day, he’s allowed himself to stop caring about punctuality.

_...However._

Mingyu _guesses_ he’ll have to, at the _very_ least, _appear_ like he cares about his lessons’ starting time.

So.

He starts jogging the rest of the way to the entrance, across the main hall and up the stairs.

But he does so _lightly._

His hair behaved quite nicely and obediently this morning, no need to _ruin_ it, _sweaty._

In fact, it looks so nice that Mingyu took the chance to let his Instagram followers know of his early misadventure through a couple or more —certainly _more_ than a couple— stories. He needs the audience to follow the account, and soft stray bangs shining like honey when the sunbeam hits, sharp jawline and round cheeks featuring peeking canines through small smiles morning shots get exactly _that._

So, with the nice results of his pictures in mind, he runs up the stairs skipping a few at a time —because he can. Long legs salute.

As he nears the classroom, once he’s at the door, he tilts his head as he peeks inside through the little window that’s far below his eye level.

And it’s weird.

Because one can see the first few rows from this position.

But even if he can see them…

...It’s glaringly _obvious_ for Mingyu when he _can’t_ see Wonwoo and his dark-clothed figure, a vacant seat in his stead.

_...Huh._

Definitely weird.

Mingyu will shoot him a message to check up on him the minute he sits his ass, he decides as he opens the door as quietly as possible in order to not interrupt _that_ much, which does not matter because every pair of eyes in the classroom instantly settle on him.

Some are greeting him in relief at the distraction.

Others… In disdain, at the distraction _too…_ Not every student sorts out their priorities the same way.

Meanwhile, a very specific pair of dark eyes behind rimmed glasses roll back at seeing Mingyu smoothly slithering in the empty seats of the first row Wonwoo left behind earlier.

Wonwoo can’t help it when he has to admit it to his insides.

 _What_ is this?

They just traded spots unknowingly.

The dumbassery exhibited today is _unprecedented._

Also, an unnecessarily stupid waste of effort by Wonwoo’s poor and straining eyesight.

Wonwoo’s hands quickly busy themselves as they gather his belongings on the table, his mind already made up as he steadies his grasp on his notebook, multiple pens and phone on one hand —making it difficult to reach for the handle of his backpack as he also needs his other hand for the bunch of notes and copies he had spreaded out for better understanding of the lesson—, getting up and marching to the front. A total opposite of Mingyu, who’s just taken a seat and is currently getting his materials out of his bag.

And Mingyu’s resting pout deepens as he tries to keep the disruptive noises at minimum when his arm is being pointedly shoved in signal for him to slide into the next seat by an elbow clad in a pink bomber jacket and some quietly whispered words that attract his eyes up to a face he’s getting very familiar with.

“Thought you might’ve been sick.” It’s the first thing that Wonwoo whispers as he sits, forgoing any sort of greeting when he places all the things he’s been carrying pressed to his chest on the table.

And Wonwoo hasn’t finished his sentence when Mingyu’s furrowed expression of confusion dissolves into an instant sunny smile showing off his endearing canines that lights up his face at recognising him.

“Yeah,” Mingyu whispers back, his smile melting into a languid smirk as he observes Wonwoo’s slender forefinger pushing up his glasses now that his hands are free. “ _sick_ of leaving my bed every morning.”

It cracks an almost inaudible nasal snort from Wonwoo that he’s —thankfully— able to _hold_ in only by putting his entire face _on_ _hold._

Mingyu’s focus falls from Wonwoo’s scrunched eyes and nose to the protruding of his bottom lip, because Wonwoo's left unable to do anything else as he composedly contains his laughter with his body totally still.

And there is this strange satisfaction surging through Mingyu at such trivial instance…

He finds himself being proud of making such a centered student laugh in the middle of a lesson like this, as if they were just teenagers in high school.

Mingyu, having completely forgotten about the class, watches Wonwoo sober up and relax his stance as he starts organising his space on the table and thus, snapping him out of it as he’s reminded of his own notebook, turning to look at the front as he does so.

He takes out some paper to put his brain into good use —about time, really— with the on-going explanation ringing a bell…

Although _not_ _fully_ understanding.

...That's a lie, he’s not understanding it at all.

He’s able to recognize a lot of things. However, all of these put together? No. Makes no damn sense.

What’s being explained...? He doesn’t _get_ it. He’s missing some very _crucial_ pieces of information.

Suddenly, regret rushes through his veins like a drug.

And, just like some people power walk, Mingyu power reads the projection to not feel that useless and lost and—

...Why.

Why the fuck—

The professor’s just turned off the projection to use the blackboard.

Mingyu has been so close… _So, so close_ to understanding—

His arm is elbowed for a second time.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mingyu sees Wonwoo discreetly pass along an already written sheet with a light flicker of fingers and wrist. And it only takes a look to know it’s Wonwoo’s notes from the half period he’s been absent.

No way.

That’s—

The last piece that solves the puzzle. The newly-found missing cog that gets the machine to function again. The forgotten cash on the hidden jeans pockets that saves one's ass when the total amount goes a little past the affordable price—

_That’s—_

_Salvation._

Taking advantage of the professor's need to give her back to students to write some key points, Wonwoo’s attention diverts to the taller when Mingyu automatically reaches for a pen and writes on his own paper, tracing big ass letters before sliding it in the same fashion to Wonwoo.

And Wonwoo peeks at it to read Mingyu’s message.

 

_THANK U!!!!!!!! MY LIFESAVER_

 

Wonwoo catches himself before his face gives them both away just as the professor turns to look at the students, because that underlining feels like it could have gotten a smile out of him.

The professor’s eyes settle on them for a few seconds and Mingyu poses as a focused student with a neutral semblance, making sure to throw in a couple of nods here and there in faked understanding as Wonwoo’s pen glides with ease right under Mingyu’s handwriting.

As they’re in plain sight at the first row, Wonwoo waits until she turns back around to slip the paper back to Mingyu, who’s already reading it over.

 

_Tell me that after you know you can understand my handwriting before thanking me_

 

Mingyu’s head tilts unconsciously with the slightest eyebrow twitch at that, glancing back at Wonwoo’s notes. It may be somewhat unclear at some lines, but _he_ can read them just fine.

So Mingyu jots that down for Wonwoo.

Wonwoo receives the sheet of paper to his side again and—

 

_but its readable? also pretty_

 

The corner of Wonwoo's lips curl upwards for a second.

Under Mingyu’s attention, Wonwoo’s pen is already writing, this time he only adds a word at the end of Mingyu’s message.

...Okay.

 _And_ the missing apostrophe.

 

_but it’s readable? also pretty chaotic_

 

Because he’s self-aware.

And Mingyu, already being a witness to Wonwoo’s grammar police and self-deprecating ways, has no choice but to _disagree._

...But only on the second part.

Also, he has the moral obligation of pointing out the first one.

 

_but it’s readable? also pretty chaotic_

        ^

     nerd

 

Mingyu would be giggling if they weren’t in class.

As he did before, it’s Wonwoo now who keeps on watching him, a subtle snort escaping him when he sees that _nerd_ as Mingyu draws a weird boxy arrow while he adds not a full word but a suffix.

...And it completely reverses the meaning.

                                    ___________

                                   |                 |

                                  V

_but it’s readable? also pretty chaotically_

        ^

     nerd

 

It’s _also chaotically pretty._

...When Wonwoo reads _that…_

He brings his hand to his chin with his fingers over his mouth adopting a pensive stance when the professor turns to everyone again, hiding behind himself.

Because his cheeks shift up as the wide smile he can’t get under control appears.

He briefly glimpses at Mingyu.

And it seems like Mingyu does so too at the same time.

For a second, they make eye contact.

And in that moment, Wonwoo lets Mingyu see how he tries to conceal his grin.

And in that moment, Mingyu is delighted with a smile he himself is responsible for.

And…

Mingyu is a fool.

Because for all the efforts Wonwoo is making to _not_ be obvious…

...Mingyu makes none as he beams at him, even after Wonwoo drops his focus back to his own notes—

A loud clearing of throat by the person at the front of the class and Mingyu is snapped out of it again, shaking his head as he’s startled into almost losing his grip on his pen.

_Ok, time to stop Kim Mingyu._

He’s going to need himself to actually start thinking about the class right about _now._

* * *

_Oh?_

What's that black spot near the blackboard? ...Was it there before?

Mingyu's eyes stray away from the presentation to the wall, then to his phone.

He needs this to end already.

He checks the time.

Still half an hour to go, damn.

Mingyu has paid attention dutifully for the last forty minutes. After going over Wonwoo’s notes and listening very carefully and very attentively, he understands everything now.

And he’s also getting bored.

Blame it on reduced attention span, as technology antis would argue. _And_ his mum. But she's not an anti. She is just a mum. A mum with a meme lover crackhead of a son. Whatever.

Antis —and mum— can criticize him all they want.

It doesn't matter.

 _Science_ has his back.

It's a proven fact that brains need breaks after twenty or longer periods of time concentrating.

And that’s the important thing.

…

...Mingyu’s boredom only increases.

And he wonders about Wonwoo.

Is he bored out of his mind yet? Or is he still paying attention?

His shoulders sag as he rests against the back of his seat and slides down the furthest he can before falling off, huffing and tilting his head to his right shoulder.

And, in this position, with his neck inclined in such a pronounced angle, Mingyu lets his eyes roam their way to Wonwoo’s silhouette as he looks sideways at the black-haired boy next to him, following every single line of Wonwoo’s side profile cutting his outline against the white wall behind his profile.

His pupils wander freely over every strand of neatly brushed hair, a bright shining curve on obsidian black reflected under the artificial LED light which subtly ventures into cold-tinted white, casting a little halo around his head only visible through Mingyu’s eyes.

Because, to Mingyu, Wonwoo appeared today like a higher being watching over him with the solution to his predicament ready for him.

Surely, Mingyu is prone to dramatic strikes, yes.

However, for this very instant, Wonwoo really resembles an angel.

An angel with gold-rimmed specs swimming in an insanely big pink bomber jacket.

It’s such an unexpected colour on him. It’s not common practice to switch from all black for weeks to pink.

And Mingyu is staring at him so intently in his pondering that it becomes sort of impossible —and a little bit uncomfortable— for Wonwoo to ignore the source of this itchy feeling, not totally unknown but still not that familiar.

And so, when Wonwoo can’t handle it anymore and he finally decides on checking what’s gotten to Mingyu, he glimpses at him out of the corner of his eyes.

And—

 _...That expression_ on his face is definitely _not_ something he expected, or even _thought,_ he’d see right now.

It—

It makes Mingyu’s eyes appear so round and so big, casting and directing all the attention to his dark honey brown irises.

Wonwoo’s instinct dictates to break from his gaze right away.

Instead, Wonwoo’s eyes… They’re on Mingyu’s as he slowly turns to directly stare back at him.

It’s only now, that Mingyu’s lips move.

“You’re wearing pink.” Mingyu pointedly observes, easing the persistent need to say so out loud.

Wonwoo’s eyebrows move as they kind of pull a face, as if saying _quite obviously, future Nobel Physics Prize winner._

And his mind flashbacks to that _it’s easy to spot a long dude who only owns black clothes around campus_ comment Mingyu made at the library the day they met up to complete their project, when _the even longer dude_ mentioned seeing him but not knowing whether to approach him in greeting after Wonwoo asked when and where did Mingyu see him.

Which only leaves room for one answer from him, edging dangerously close to Mingyu’s unaffected face as Wonwoo leans in to whisper in his ear. “I’m killing the stereotype of me in your head before it roots.”

And Mingyu, with his semblance still unaltered, is the witness of the teasing smile opening its way on Wonwoo’s features when he retreats back to his previous distance.

And it’s only after Wonwoo smiles that Mingyu's lips reveal a warm grin mirroring his.

It sparks something inside of him, and Mingyu sits straight again, reaching for his pen and the paper where they exchanged their little messages earlier.

He writes fast with that grin still lingering on his face, his tongue peeking out between his teeth and lips in concentration at tracing legible letters in his haste before passing it over to Wonwoo, licking his lips as the other reads.

 

_thx for ur notes ♡ owe u my life or a treat at the canteen after this ur pick_

 

Mingyu's willingness to treat him pleasantly surprises Wonwoo, though he thinks the choice is _obvious_ as he doesn’t bother to write something himself and circles his desired option.

Which. Has Mingyu pouting.

Because—

Wonwoo has circled the words _my life._

Mingyu's face drops every sign of feeling as he turns to openly gape at Wonwoo before his pout builds up.

And he's writing again.

 

_aw man :( not that_

 

Wonwoo fights back a small smile.

 _This_ is going to be _fun_.

So this time, Wonwoo _does_ answer with actual words.

 

_I’ll take ~ur life~ thx_

 

Wonwoo _insists,_ mocking the other with his own abbreviations.

For the _teasing._

He turns to face Mingyu.

And the stretch of his lips reads as _cheeky brat_ , only intensifying that pout on Mingyu's.

Mingyu wants to whine a little bit.

But they're still in class, and they're already being obvious enough about not paying attention, so he restrains himself.

And he works his persuasion tactics on their shared piece of paper.

 

_i have way too many coins in my wallet help me get rid of them_

 

Wonwoo's taking the sheet of paper from Mingyu a moment before he finishes tracing the last word —that _m_ in _them_ ends in an irregular line longer than Mingyu's finger— because Wonwoo's been reading over Mingyu's right arm holding the paper as he wrote, Mingyu thinking ‘ _impatient much?’_ just as Wonwoo's pen glides easily.

And for this, a right-hander and a left-hander such as themselves sitting side by side turns out to be the most convenient thing _ever._

Wonwoo, the right-handed, at Mingyu’s right.

Mingyu, the left-handed, at Wonwoo’s left.

There’s no elbowing each other as they continue with their old school messaging.

Only fitting each other, getting closer with every written exchange until their shoulders collide.

It’s why there’s no need for Mingyu to reach back for the paper to read and answer.

 

_no, I want ur life_

 

Okay, is Mingyu regretting this…?

...Maybe so.

 

_omg would u really take my life?? you’d be killing me???_

 

And Wonwoo…

_...Ah._

Wonwoo chooses to let this be a moment to learn from.

 

_...technically you offered your life to me first, either be fair and accept your fate or don’t make it a choice._

 

Then, under Mingyu's unbelieving eyes and after a second thought, he adds something more.

 

_this is a life lesson for you_

 

 _And then,_ when he sees the dimply expression that radiates rejection of reality on Mingyu's face, Wonwoo adds something else.

Again, for the _teasing._

 

_:)_

 

Mingyu keeps on staring at the emoji.

Wow.

He feels _cornered._

Cornered by a damn _emoji._

It may be _smiling_ at him, but it feels like it's glaring daggers at him as it drills the moral lesson into his brain.

…

He looks at Wonwoo.

And Wonwoo gifts him a teasing brackety smile and a couple of wiggles of his eyebrows.

He looks back at the _smiley face._

Mingyu's pen underlines the words _a life lesson_ , _my life_ and Wonwoo’s _your life_ and connects them with arrows to add a comment that reflects his mood.

 

_ha ha v funni v fittin_

 

Then he adds the real question.

 

_would you really take my life knowing it’d kill me???? D:_

 

…

 _What to answer…_ Wonwoo wonders.

Mingyu got him there.

...But somehow, it feels important.

And Mingyu takes in the serious air around Wonwoo when he turns to look at him.

It makes Mingyu expectant when Wonwoo’s eyes are on him but they’re not quite _looking at_ _him._

Because Wonwoo’s eyes graze the outline of his jaw before he’s staring at Mingyu’s eyes.

His hooded lids.

His long eyelashes.

His neat eyebrows.

His dark honey irises.

...Because Wonwoo avoids his pupils.

And he ends up staring at the paper…

Wonwoo stares at it and...

...It’s not that serious.

It’s just banter.

Just joking.

Better to drop it once and for all.

He’s very aware of Mingyu staring at him, waiting for him.

That expectancy is all he can feel from him.

...And then...

...Ink flows under the gentle strokes staining the white paper with an answer that feels too heavy for its earnest quality compelled by none other than one louder beat resounding stronger above the rest from his pulsating heart.

 

_maybe, if I had a very good reason to._

 

Mingyu's quiet gasping fills Wonwoo's ear as he finds himself to be as shocked as Mingyu.

And it’s absolutely an exaggeration the way Mingyu opens his eyes in disbelief before his lips round in another gasp, this one not as organic as the first one.

It’s…

Something.

...That interferes between his understanding and himself.

Or maybe he’s just being weird.

It’s still early for his sleep deprived brain...

But Mingyu is on his next response.

He points between his sentence and his chest with this pout that thins and curves his lips downwards as he presses them together with faked apprehension.

So Wonwoo reads.

 

_...marty im scared_

 

And Wonwoo holds in a snort, ready again to teasingly chastise Mingyu once more and moving on without a second thought.

 

_then don’t offer to give up your life to anyone just like that_

 

And _that_ gets on Mingyu's nerves a little — _just_ a little, _no more_ than a little— because he does _not_ go around offering his life like _that._

So, he lets Wonwoo know just _that._

 

_i don’t OFFER my LIFE to just ANYONE_

 

 _Oh boy,_ Wonwoo's really about to serve Mingyu his own ass on a silver platter in the form of receipts just as easily as he is doing now, circling the entire first sentence that initiated this entire mess of a conversation.

 

_???? you did. refer to the beginning_

 

...Frustration…

Like no other.

That's _it._

...It’s time for Mingyu to put some weight and meaning to his actions _himself_ seeing as _his efforts_ are not _properly_ recognised, as they _should_ be.

 

_ur not just anyone u saved my ass with ur notes ur my personal SAVIOUR_

 

…

...Wonwoo can’t stare away from those words.

As dumb as it sounds.

He _can’t._

Wonwoo hovers his pen for a few seconds before he writes something _—anything—_ down.

And the first thing he comes up with will have to suffice.

 

_I’m guessing you’re dramatic, but it’s more accurate to say Dramatic!_

 

That's not the ideal reaction Mingyu expected, but he guesses that will do.

He is quick to answer again.

 

_thx for the compliment._

 

Wonwoo fails to hold in a snort so he coughs to _pretend_.

Which earns them _a look_ from the professor.

And Mingyu very much _likes_ that Wonwoo plays along with him so much that he really wants to keep it going for a longer while.

So he rakes his brain for anything he can use to share with Wonwoo.

And he _does_ find something.

 

_oh btw i saw this joke a couple days ago and i thought of u, wanna hear it?_

 

With meticulousness as weapon, Wonwoo answers before they get caught up in a rapid fire succession of messages.

 

_i’d rather read it_

_ok :c read it then_

_ok, write it down then :c_

 

And Mingyu takes away the paper and writes on it, making an extra effort to cover what he writes with his right hand so the joke isn't ruined.

And Mingyu reveals only the question for Wonwoo.

 

_where do cats go when they die?_

 

“Why would you joke about dead cats?” Wonwoo whispers in inquiry —kind of _joking,_ kind of _not_ joking— with an unmissably faked —or not— displeasure in his tone and a hint of feigned _—or not—_ sourness spiking his frown and mouth when he tilts his head to stare at Mingyu.

“Shut up.” Mingyu gives him an advisory side look.

A look that would speak louder than his thinned pout on anyone else, but not when it’s him.

It prompts a scrunchy huff of silent laughter from Wonwoo just as Mingyu uncovers the punchline.

 

_purr gatory_

 

It’s a double pun, a _bilingual_ pun.

Wonwoo is undoubtedly _pleased._

And his forefinger points to the underlined word for cat in Spanish because it’s cute that Mingyu makes sure Wonwoo gets both, the _purr_ and _gato_ puns.

And Mingyu is just as pleased, smiling wide —canines included— as that scrunchy huff gets replicated when Wonwoo offers him his palm upwards for them to high-five.

...But.

Unfortunately.

For _both_ of them…

Their high-five’s clap can be heard louder than they intended.

And Mingyu braces himself stopping his hand mid act and holding on as the professor stops her explanation.

“I know you're tired but please bear with me for the last fifteen minutes, this is important.” Her tired voice reminds all the students — _two_ in particular— to pay attention.

And his lips hide between his teeth in a self-conscious acknowledgement of recklessness at his and Wonwoo’s mischief.

And Wonwoo’s expression turns serious in an instant, erasing every sign of ever having experienced joy in his life, completely still once again.

And only after the lesson is resumed, Wonwoo turns slightly to his left, watching Mingyu’s side profile .

“...We might end up in purgatory too.” He whispers.

And he observes as Mingyu’s neutral semblance breaks with the corner of his lips inevitably turning upwards, to which Mingyu answers by warning-squeezing his left hand in Mingyu’s right one still—

_Wait—_

_Wait, what?!_

Wonwoo pauses.

And Wonwoo—

Wonwoo _freezes_ in his spot.

And he _notices_ now.

He becomes _aware._

...Mingyu—

...Mingyu is _holding_ his hand.

And his hand twitches involuntarily—

Mingyu slips his fingers between his, closing his hand all over Wonwoo’s.

And Mingyu keeps on writing, this time on his own notes, focused once again.

...All while Wonwoo…

...While Wonwoo’s eyes _pierce_ a hole on his side of the table because _he’s holding hands with Mingyu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaah how was it??? was it good???? did you like it????? any parts that you liked most???? i invite you to tell me in the comments or [twitter](https://twitter.com/darkwlightb) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/darkwlightb) if you're in the mood!!
> 
> i’ve had this chapter planned for so long the sitting arrangement the left/right hand aaaa one of my fav things about mw!!! also the chaotically pretty thing i came up with it last year finally i could write it in full!!! i’d love to talk about this chapter but i’m very tired right now... my apologies!! maybe i can edit something at a later time...
> 
> only wanna add now that kinda feels to me like this chapter isn’t as remarkable as it should be compared to how long the wait for it has been…...idk……..i’m not so sure about it, sorry if it felt boring, i’ll try to make it better for the next one (which will be the night at the beach again).
> 
> i can only wish and hope that you liked it so thank you for reading i truly appreciate it thank you thank you thank youuuuu!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> if you’re interested, i post meanie [here (chaptered fics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/darkwhites) and [here (one shots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks). 
> 
> i hope you have a good morning/day/afternoon/night/dawn!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
> smooches4all


End file.
